Big Time: It Takes Three
by BellaRosa17
Summary: Sequel to Big Time Spies. It's Christmas time and Logan has start losing his faith in love as Piper still hasn't been found. Piper returns, tired of running and with a surprise of her own. Will Logan and Piper be able to find their love again? Or will this reunion be ruined by someone from their past ready for revenge and wanting to tear them apart?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Time Rush characters, or Piper, Lila, Mel and Erika. **

Prolouge:

Piper held in her tears as she packed her things quickly as she could before they realized she was gone longer than any person should be in the bathroom. She grabbed a picture of her and Logan at the concert when he sang to her and set it on top of her clothes. She reached over and took Logan's favorite cardigan before she could contemplate really what she was doing and put it in her suitcase to. She wanted something of his that she could wear and just sleep with because definitely didn't know how long she was going to be gone. She closed her suitcase, grabbed her spy book bag and headed out of the apartment before she changed her mind.

She went down the stairs to avoid running into anybody and made her way outside. She stared at the Palm Woods clutching her suitcase in one hand before making her way to the bus station. By the time they've read the letter she'd be gone. She couldn't go back to the school and graduate and she definitely wouldn't join an agency. Leaving seemed to be the only option. This pain in her chest wouldn't stop throbbing but hopefully soon, it'll just become a dull feeling.

Even in her mind, that sounded stupid and empty because she knew that the kind of pain was that of a broken heart and it was of her own creation.

She knew not to board a train or air plane and she didn't have much money yet to buy a car to get her to where she needed. There were a lot of buses and many people that not that many are going to remember her.

She had to do this. She didn't know who she was anymore and that scared her more than anything. The person everyone saw her as, she didn't know if it was because of the mask she set up to guard herself or if she actually was that girl. But the only way to find out was if she left.

She bought two tickets. One to Toronto, one to Utah and one to Minnesota. She had no clue where to go. She didn't want to make it easy on Mel if she decided to search for her. But she also didn't want to be that far away from the guys. A place that would keep her close to Logan.

She stared at the buses in a hard dilemma because this decision would be the first one in her life where she got to choose her own destination. A honk brought her out of her revere and then her decision was made. She grabbed her suitcase and headed to the bus. She was going to miss LA but hopefully she wouldn't be gone long.

**X~X BIG TIME: IT TAKES THREE X~X**

Piper groaned slightly and looked around her bedroom before it came into focused. These early morning were not her forte but she was starting to get used to them more and more. She brushed her red locks and put her hair in a high ponytail before crawling out of bed, and started doing her morning ritual in the bathroom before making her way into her kitchen and poured herself some cereal. This was the first night in weeks she had got a proper's night sleep. She had to eat and take care of everything before heading to work. She always loved working on cars and got a job as a receptionist at the town's mechanic and tow service and even got to fix some of the cars herself.

She grew up a lot in the last year and three months and she has to say she has no regrets for her choices. Well, except for one thing. Logan. Her heart still ached for him. She knew they had to talk and soon but she kept putting it off.

But it was time. She already had given her resignation at work so she had to come in for the next two days and then she would be driving to L.A. and boy, will they be in for a few surprises.

She dressed up, cleaned the living room and did the dishes before she bundled up and stopped at the care center and then went straight to work. This Christmas was hopefully a season for forgiveness and new beginnings.

She sent Mel and Erika an e-mail, the first since she's been away. She's been careful to stay away from technology, so Erika wouldn't be able to locate her. The girl used to be annoying but she was a very good hacker.

_Happy Holiday's. Santa's coming to town and so am I. I hope you'll let me explain everything to you but don't tell Logan. I need to talk to him in my own without interference. Please right back to set up place to meet._

_ P._

Once she was finished she made sure the I.P. address couldn't be traced back to the town she was currently residing in. She hit sent and sat back in her and glanced at the two pictures she kept in her locket. They both held the two most important men in her life. She knew she was making the right decision by coming back she just hoped it wasn't going to be a disaster waiting to happen.

She loved Logan and it was time she stopped running. Now, she hoped that he'd still want her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this prolouge teaser for the sequel of Big Time Spies. I tried not to give Piper's secret away just yet but I'm guessing you've already got a few ideas about it already. As you can see it is a Christmas setting. Been feeling in the mood lately and what better way for a sequel then with a season of new begining, joy, miracles and forgiveness. ****The first chapter will come soon.**

**Leave a review, follow or favorite the story or even go back and read the adventures of Big Time Spies. Criticism is welcome. Hope you guys like it!**

**Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa17**


	2. Choices vs Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Time Rush characters, or Piper, Lila, Mel and Erika. **

Logan was sitting at the Palm Woods Park, staring as couple's walked by completely oblivious to him as they talked about the holiday and where they'd be spending it. It made him almost sick to his stomach watching it because he didn't have the one person he wanted to spend this holiday with. Cozying up in front of a fire, having snowball fights, drinking hot chocolate and kissing underneath a mistletoe. Things he should be doing right now with Piper, but its been a year…and three months but he wasn't keeping count. Okay, maybe he was but they still couldn't find her.

Erika had found out that she had bought three different tickets. One to Toronto, One to Utah, and One to Minnesota. The search had revealed that she didn't go to Canada but it was no way to tell if she went to Utah or Minnesota. According to Erika, Piper has taken herself completely off the grid. Mel warned Logan that it would be difficult. They all said that Piper had the highest grade in survival. Logan wasn't giving up though and in between rehearsal's, studio recordings, appearance's, and prepping for their new tour a year had gone by and still no sign of Piper anywhere.

It was three days to Christmas and they had a flight to leave for Minnesota that night instead of leaving on Christmas Eve like they tried to two years ago because as much as they loved L.A. nothing beat home. He wasn't even planning on going at first, but after a talk with his mom and even longer with the guys, he was convinced that it would be a good idea.

**~Flashback~**

_"Come on, Logie, we all know how much you miss Piper. We miss her too and I'm not saying that she doesn't love you but maybe she just doesn't want to be found just yet." Kendall started._

_"It's been a year and we still haven't found her. You read her letter, she says she wants to be the girl she thinks you deserve." James holds his hand up to stop Logan's retort or argument. "And yes, we also know that she already is that girl. We've all planned on going home for Christmas and to really introduce our girlfriends to our mom's and I know your mom really wants to see you."_

_"She did tell me that when I talked to her earlier." Logan said._

_"And you need to stop acting happy because we can all tell you're not. Even Gustavo has noticed." James revealed._

_"Whoa!" Logan exclaimed. "Never really took him for being astute to stuff like that."_

_"I know right." James agreed. "But putting on a smile and mask of happiness is not healthy in anyway."_

_"Logan, we're not going to give up searching for Piper. But Christmas in Minnesota just wouldn't be the same without you." Carlos stated sitting next to him on the couch._

_"And what if the girls get a lead on her there and we're all closer. You know you want to be the first person to see her when we find her." Kendall suggested._

_Logan looked at his best friends that were basically his brothers even if they weren't blood related. And they were right if he didn't go and in some way they found Piper he would be kicking himself for not being the first to go after her and bring her back with him where she belonged._

_"You're right. On both counts and maybe going home will be good for me as well." Logan admitted and then the guys yelled and hollered their excitement. "Maybe I'll learn to stop acting and just feel again."_

_He laughed along with them and for the first time in a long time was genuine_.

**~End of Flashback~**

He missed that part of himself. Even though he was always weighing the options and being responsible, he always knew how to laugh and smile easily and he had forgot about that. Piper's being gone has been affecting him more than he let himself admit out loud. Maybe it was time for him to start moving on with his life. It hurt when he thought about it, but maybe it was time.

He made his way back to the apartment and finish packing. He walked in and was instantly grabbed by his shoulder and a kiss on either of his cheeks. He stood there shocked at a grinning Lila and Mel stood in front of him.

"What was that for?" Logan asked flabbergasted.

"Mistletoe!" They said in unison.

Logan looked up and saw it. Mistletoe was hanging above the door.

He blushed slightly. "Aww, Lila, we made him blush!" Mel gushed over dramatically.

Lila smiled. "Seems we have. Now, you need to get finished packing we have to leave in two hours."

"Yes, mother." Logan said before heading to his room and avoiding a punch from Lila on the way there. He walked in and saw James setting his suitcase near the door.

"Hey, man." James said.

"Hey."

"How was your walk?" James asked when he flopped on his bed.

"It was good. I came to a conclusion. Ithinkitstimewegiveupthesear ch." Logan said as fast as possible.

James blinked. "Uh, bro, in slower words."

"I think it's time we stop looking for Piper." Logan said slowly.

James eyes almost bugged out his head at his admission. "You want to what?" he yells.

"Oh, you heard me. And keep your voice down." Logan exasperated. "I'm starting to realize that after almost a year and a half of searching and searching and coming up with nothing that maybe she's never coming back." Logan sighed. "When a person goes missing the likelihood of finding them becomes lower within three months but we're talking about an ex-spy here who ranked in the 99th percentile for survival."

"Look, buddy, I know how hard this has been on you, we've all seen it. I know that Piper loves you because if she didn't you wouldn't have been the only one able to get her out of the sick bastard's hold on her. We only know certain things about her past that could have really triggered her need to leave suddenly but I know she'll come back for you. Why don't you just wait until after we get back from Minnesota and if we don't find out anything about Piper or if you still feel the same way then I'll support your decision." James finished his pep talk with only a blank stare back from Logan.

"Why does everyone do that when I try to help?" James yelled throwing his hands up in frustration.

James question snapped Logan out of his stupor. "I'm sorry James, and you're right. I'll wait until after the season and give my decision then."

James nodded his acceptance. "Okay, now hurry up and pack so we can get home!"

Logan laughed at James merriness and started to pack.

James walked out and went into Kendall and Carlos room where he found the other guys and the girls. "We may have a problem."

"What is it, baby?" Mel asked walking over to him.

"Logan, wants to stop looking for Piper." He said and held up his hand to stop the onslaught of protests. "I talked him out of it but we have to find Piper before the season is over."

"That might not be as hard as we think." Erika said looking up from her computer. "I think she sent me an e-mail yesterday."

"What?" They yelled.

"Quiet down." Erika hissed. "And yes, I believe she just e-mailed me. It says, 'Santa's coming to town and so am I. I hope you'll let me explain everything to you but please don't tell Logan. I need to talk to him on my own without interference. Please right back to set up a place to meet. P.'" Erika finished reading.

"Can you see where it came from?" Lila asked.

"I can try." Erika started typing in some keys then opened up a back door from the e-mail. She kept typing but the address had reinforced protection. "The best I can see is that the e-mail originated in Colorado. She was able to keep me from getting a lock on her actual location."

"Okay, so what is our plan?" Carlos asked.

"The plan is that we get her to come to Minnesota, reunite her with Logan and have the best Big Time Christmas in Minnesota." Kendall said.

"Honey, as much as I love the plan their might be a few flaws in it but we can work with that." Lila started pacing. "Okay, Erika, you e-mail her back and tell her to meet us at the…"

"The Spot." James said. The girls looked at him. "It's the local coffee shop."

"The Spot on the 23rd at 1100 hours. We'll make further plans once we're in Minnesota."

Erika nodded and quickly typed an e-mail and hit SEND.

"Now, let's put all our suitcases out front and started getting ready to leave." Kendall suggested. Everyone nodded and the girls went to their apartment next door leaving James in Kendall and Carlos's room.

"Guys, it seems we're looking for another Christmas miracle." Carlos smiled.

**X~X IT TAKES THREE X~X**

Piper sat at work and checked her e-mail. Erika replied back. They wanted to meet at a coffee shop called The Spot in Minnestoa. It made sense they'd head back to Minnesota. Good thing she had enough time to change everything but if she was going to make it to Minnesota and get settled and have enough time to breathe, she was going to have to leave in the next hour and a half. She printed out directions and then shut down her laptop.

She ran home and through everything in her car. Double checking to make sure she had everything needed to make this trip as comfortable as possible. She headed to the care center.

"Hey, Grace!" Piper said as she walked to the reception station and signed in her name.

"Hey, Hanna. He's waiting on you. I'm really going to miss you." Grace said with sad smile.

"I'm going to miss you too. Its time but I'll never forget you." Piper or Hanna as she was known here hugged the young teen before going through the doors to hear laughs and giggles. She smiled when she walked and instantly picked up the little dark brown haired boy.

"How's mommy little man?" She asked her six month old son.

He giggled and wiggled in her arms and clapped his hands together. "Yeah, I know you're excited to see me as much as I am to see you." She told him. She bundled him in his coats and hat before leaving the center.

She buckled him into his car seat. "Are you ready to meet your daddy?"

She was met with a high squeal. Piper nodded. "I'll take that as a yes."

She got into the driver's seat and adjusted her mirror and stared at her reflection. "Time to finally go home!" She started the call and made her way to the highway that would not only lead her to Minnesota, where her friends where but also the love of her life. Hopefully, he'll still want her.

* * *

**A/N: Now you've found out Piper's secret! Another reason why its taken so long for her to come back to Logan. They have a son together. I wonder how Mel, Erika, Carlos, James, Lila, Kendall and Logan are going to react. Especially the parents! '**

**I picked out the name but I want to see if you can guess Baby Mitchell's correct name. The right guess will get a shout out and I'll even find a way to give them a cameo in the story with a character they create. Enough incentive to enter? Well, review or PM me your guesses.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. **

**Leave a review, follow or favorite the story or even go back and read the adventures of Big Time Spies. Criticism is welcome. Hope you guys like it!**

**Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa17**


	3. Family Meets Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Time Rush characters, or Piper, Lila, Mel and Erika. **

Piper laid her son down on top of the covers and placed his favorite blanket over his body, and his stuffed lion next to his body so he could cuddle with it. She laid down on the covers and closed her eyes.

_Piper and Logan back in his room at 2J playing poker. And he was kind of bad at it._

_Logan threw his cards on the bed frustrated. "This is highly improbable. I'm great with numbers yet I can't win a hand at poker."_

_"Maybe it's because your poker face sucks." Piper laughed softly at him._

_"My poker face? I have you know I have an awesome poker face." He said but it was an unconvincing argument._

_"Oh really, then how come every time you scrunch your nose up, you have a bad deck in your hands. Or every time you stroke your jaw line, it's because you have a good deck but mostly a pair." Piper arched her eyebrow waiting for his response._

_He laughed nervously at her observation of him. "And..how…would you think that are my tell signs."_

_"Because, Einstein," she leaned forward placing her hands on his thigh as she whispered her next words. "I'm a spy. It means I observe everything. And it seems like someone's happy to see me."_

_She leaned back to gage his facial expression but she couldn't read it and the next thing she knows she's being pinned to the bed, Logan placing all his weight on her, making her breathing uneven. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She brought her hands up around his shoulders as she smiled into the kiss._

_No telling how long the kiss lasted, but Piper switched their positions so she straddled his waist. "Logan, as much as I love the soft and gentle kisses, I'm not some porcelain doll that's going to break. I'm not fragile." She reminds him._

_Logan grabbed her hips as he sat up and stood up causing her to immediately wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed her into the wall, pinning her body with his. She groaned when she hit it but not in pain. He placed a trail of feverish kisses on her neck, sucking, biting at her neck marking her. She moaned against him as she gripped his hair and tilted her head more to give him more room._

_"God, I love you Logan." She panted. Suddenly, she was sliding to the floor and Logan stood away from her. She looked at him confused._

_"If you love me, than why did you leave me!" he yelled._

_"I didn't want to. I felt that I had no choice. It was the only way." Piper pleaded with him to understand._

_"Well, now it's my turn. I'm making a choice. It's my turn to leave you." Logan walked to the door and opened it._

Piper jolted awake from her dream and stared into the darkness of her room. She looked down to see her sleeping baby boy. She ran her hand lovingly down his cheek. She'd never regret having him in her life. She just had to hope that Logan will understand and take her back. But she had kept her son away from him for long enough. The clock on the desk and it read 5:33.

She knew she wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep so she decided to pack up and leave. She's glad she decide to give him a bath before going to sleep last night because by later tonight they should be in Minnesota. She made sure to check his diaper and changed it before she bundled her son up, and placed him in his car seat. He was still sleeping, not moved a muscle. Guess he got that from his father, because she wakes up at the slightest movement or anything. She saw a red blinking light coming from her car which seemed weird, so once she checked it out and found a tracking device which was weird. No one knew that she was in Colorado that whole time and her second question was who would want to track her?

It made no sense. She quickly placed the device underneath another car with a Washington license place. Piper made her way back to her car and started driving. She had to stay focused on the fact that she needed to get to Minnesota and talk to the other girls before she could let herself really freak out about this new development.

The only person she could think that would want to know about her whereabouts would be Tim but he's in jail in New York and couldn't possibly know things about her life now.

She kept driving and only made three stops. One was for food, another was for gas, and the last time was to change and feed the baby. She made it into Minnesota by 8 o'clock at night on December 21st. She booked them into a nice enough motel where she was able to rent a crib for her son to sleep in.

She walked into the bathroom and stared at herself. She knew she looked slightly different with her hair color changed but she was actually starting to like the color for herself. But she was going to have to dye it again soon to keep it.

She decided not to check her laptop until tomorrow when she was around the other girls and maybe they could find out why someone would need to keep track of her.

She changed into her pajamas, fed her son as they watched a movie and placed him into the crib once she started falling asleep. She placed his stuffed lion in there and his blanket over him.

She opened her purse and pulled out the picture of Logan and her from the concert. She let her finger lightly trace over his face on the picture. She missed him so much, she wished that once he found out that she was really sorry about leaving and when he found out that he had a son he'd still want to be a part of her life. Of their lives.

She laid down and decided to get some sleep.

**X~X It Take Three X~X**

Their flight landed and each boy took the girls home to their respective houses. Considering Mrs. Knight had already met and spent time with Lila their wasn't much awkwardness or nervousness going around them.

James and Mel walked to his mom's porch. "What if your mom doesn't like me? You told me she's never really approved of any of your girlfriends, in which case you dumped them because she said to. What are you going to do if she doesn't me?" Mel shot off questions after questions nervous because though she has met his dad on occasion, his mom has always been really busy running her empire.

"She will like you. But if for some insane reason she doesn't, we will do with it together." James squeezed her hand. James reached and rang the doorbell.

Brooke Diamond opened the door, looking as fabulous as ever in a red a-line dress. "James! I'm so glad you're home. But I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." She pulled him into a hug.

James hugged her back because he really has missed his mom. When they pulled away, Brooke gave him a big smile. "I'm so happy you decided to stay this holiday with me."

"Mom, I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend, Melissa. Melissa, this is my mom Brooke Diamond."

Mel stepped forward and held out her hand. "It's so nice to meet you, Ms. Diamond, James talks about you all the time."

"Yes, well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Brooke shook her hand and gestured for them to into her home. It was really decorated but didn't have much as for personal things.

"I bet you two are tired, so why don't you get some sleep and I'll treat you both to dinner." Brooke suggested. "James, your room is the same, and I shall prepare the guest room for Melissa here.

"Sounds like a plan." James nodded.

**_X~X Carlos and Erika X~X_**

Carlos and Erika got dropped off at his parent's house. He saw his dad was home since his car was in the driveway. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

Erika laughed at her boyfriend enthusiasm. "I really hope so because I want Logan and Piper to get back together."

"I know, we all do. Let's just hope they can get through whatever problems they have." Carlos said.

Erika nodded and before they could even knock on the door, it swung open. "Carlos, give mama a hug!" His mother said to him.

Carlos smiled bashfully and gave his mother a hug. He jumped into his dad's hug. "Papi!" he screamed in excitement.

"There's my boy." His father hugged him back just as tight and patted his back. Carlos pulled back and moved so Erika stood in front of him. "Mom, Dad, this is Erika, my girlfriend."

Carlos parent's smiled warmly at her and his mother gave her a big hug and his father even lifted her off her feet to hug her. She now knew how Carlos was so fun loving and caring. His parents oozed it.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you." She said to them once her feet where back on the ground.

"Nonsense, Carlos talks about you all the time. I am just glad that we can have you for the holiday. You are very special to him which means you must be something special." His mom told her.

Erika's eyes misted for the welcome. "Thanks."

"Okay, it's getting really cold out here, so come in and I'll make you both hot chocolate and we can really get to know your girlfriend." Carlos's mom took her by the hand and brought her into the house.

Carlos and his dad brought the luggage inside.

**_X~X Logan X~X_**

Logan placed his keys back into his pocket and walked into his living room and saw his parents cuddling with a big bowl of popcorn. He sighed at the sight in front of him. He missed that closeness that he had with Piper.

His mother looked up as she heard the noise, jumped up and before Logan could even blink brought him into a hug.

"I missed you too, Mom." Logan smiled. He looked past her shoulder and smiled at his dad. He walked over and held his hand out. "Hey, dad."

His father looked at his son's hand before shaking it. He grinned back at his son. "Hortense, how is everything?"

Logan tried not to visibly wince at hearing his given name. "Everything is great. We're going on tour soon."

"Are you still planning on going to medical school?" His father asked.

Logan really didn't want to have this conversation right now. After their album came out his dad kept asking when he was going to come back to Minnesota and start preparing for his real future.

"Yes, dad, I'm still planning on becoming a doctor like you. I'm only 19. I have plenty of time to decide." Logan tried to get his dad to understand.

"Okay, boys no more business talk. This is Christmastime and family time, so Logan, change into your pj's and let's watch this movie." His mother said in a tone that meant no argument.

"Yes, ma'am." He gave her a mock salute and took his suitcase into his room and changed into is pajama's. He just hoped his dad wouldn't try to convince him to give up being in a band with his friends and start applying for medical school. They had just released their second album and where going to be on tour soon. Right now, he just loved being a 19 year old being in a band with his friends and being able to travel around the world. Not many teenagers his age are able to do that.

He took a deep breath and made his way downstairs to settle into for a movie night with his parents.

**X~X It Take Three X~X**  
Next Day

The boys nearly got mobbed by fans before they could even walked into the building, so the girls went on in a head of the them so they could take pictures and get autographs. No sooner than had they walked into a name was shouted. "Piper!"

The girls looked at the counter where they saw a redhead grabbing a coffee and walking to a back couch in the corner.

"I'll go tell the guy's well be in the back but could you guys order us some drinks?" Erika asked but didn't wait for an answer as she made her way outside.

"Guess we should go place the orders first." Lila said.

Mel nodded in agreement. It took another fifteen minutes before they got their drinks and the guys were able to make it inside.

Once they all had their drinks respectively, they walked to the back and the sight in front of them caused them to stop and stare.

Sensing herself being watched, Piper looked up to see her girls and the guys minus Logan of course watching her. Or more importantly, watching her breast feed her baby boy.

"Piper, you're a red head." Carlos said, snapping everyone out of there stupor.

Piper laughed at him. "Yes, Carlos, I am a red head now. Give me one second." Once she made sure her son was full, she tucked herself back into her shirt, and removed the blanket that shielded her son and his activities and burped him.

"You….baby…feeding?" Kendall stammered, his face scrunched up in confusion.

She turned him into her arms so she could rock him, so he could take his nap. She looked up at her friends and smiled slowly at them. "Yes, Kendall, I was feeding a baby." She said slowly. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to my son..."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger on the name. Since no one has guessed the correct name yet, so I am giving you one more chance. I am a huge fan of Power Rangers which is where I've thought of the name for Baby Mitchell. I've placed a key hint that gives away his name so if you find it, so please review it or PM your guess.**

**Winner will get a shout out and I'll even find a way to give them a cameo in the story with a character they create. Enough incentive to enter? **

**Next chapter will be up soon. **

**Leave a review, follow or favorite the story or even go back and read the adventures of Big Time Spies. Criticism is welcome. Hope you guys like it!**

**Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa17**


	4. Short but Sweet

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Time Rush characters, or Piper, Lila, Mel and Erika. **

**A/N: I'm sorry that I've been gone so long but my life has been kinda weird. My dad died earlier today but I wanted to publish this chapter and give you guys something.**

"What's his name?" Lila asked.

"Cole. Cole Nyxon Mitchell." Piper introduced the now asleep infant in her arms. "Would you guys take a seat? Looking up at you is hurting my neck. And you're drawing a lot of attention back here."

They all moved to sit down. Kendall and Lila took the love seat on Piper's left, while Mel and Erika sat on either side of her, while Carlos and James took their seats in the chairs from the table that was next to the couch.

"So, I'm assuming since Logan isn't with you, that you didn't tell him you were coming." Piper guessed.

"We honored what you wanted and now I can see the reason why." Erika's gaze shifted to the sleeping infant in her arms.

"Thank you. If he's going to hear that he has a son from anyone it should be me." Piper said gratefully. "So, how has everything been going?"

"Well, I start English classes at UCLA this spring. And I'm starting to write my own novel." Erika said.

"I'm studying on becoming a nurse." Lila informed her.

"You?" Piper asked shocked.

"Yeah, when I went to the hospital with Kendall when he went to play for the kids, it got to me." Lila replied.

"Well, I'm proud of you for staying and choosing a different path." Piper said before she turned to Mel.

"I work for the FBI apart of the Criminal Investigation and I give the people at Quantico their final exams in espionage." Mel smiled but it wasn't the one she was used to getting.

"I'm sorry." Piper told Mel though she meant that to everyone. "I'm sorry I left but I felt like I was trapped in a situation I didn't know how to get out of. But I don't regret having Cole. And if I could I'd hug you right now because I've missed you so much but taking in the fact that I'm holding a sleeping baby in my arms right now I can't. Will you accept my apology?"

Mel stared at her and everyone held their breath during those tense minutes.

"I will but it's going to take time for me to really be able to move on from it." Mel conceded.

"I'll take it." Piper smiled.

"I'm glad to see you Piper, but we have to figure out how to get you and Logan in the same place." Kendall reminded everyone.

"Well, aren't we going to play at the rink tomorrow? How come she can't just like appear?" James asked.

"I like it but two things are wrong with it. One, how would she know that you guys are there?" Erika asked.

"And two, I can't just leave Cole in my car. I have to ease Logan into me being back before I unload the other news." Piper remarked.

"Well, my mom could watch him." Kendall suggested. "She loves kids and I know she'll be happy to see you both together again."

"Yeah, the only person you'd really have to worry about is Logan's parents." Carlos said but then was whacked by James. "Ow!"

"Why his parents?" Piper said confused.

"Well, his dad is kind of..."Kendall tried to find the right word.

"Anal retentive." James finished. "He's wound up so tight nothing can pull that stick out."

"But first, lets just concentrate on Logan and getting him to see Piper. You guys go entertain Logan until tomorrow and we girls will figure out the rest of the plan, besides having Mama Knight watch Cole." Erika said firmly.

The guys hugged their girlfriends before leaving out.

"What's going on?" Mel asked.

Piper stared at them and knew that had figured out that there was more going on that was being said.

"Look, this has to stay between us until we have all the facts. No reason to tell the guys unless this could be a real threat." Piper said fiercely.

"Agreed." Lila said.

"Fine." Erika shrugged.

"Agreed." Mel replied.

"Okay, I think someone is trying to track me." Piper admitted.

* * *

**A/N: Winner of guessing the name of Baby Mitchell is: PerfectingImperfections  
**

**You will see her character soon as they play a very important part in this story.  
**

**Next chapter will be up soon. **

**Leave a review, follow or favorite the story or even go back and read the adventures of Big Time Spies. Criticism is welcome. Hope you guys like it!**

**Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa17**


	5. Prison and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Time Rush characters, or Piper, Lila, Mel and Erika. **

Tim walked through the doors that lead away from the prison to the room were prisoners got a chance to talk with their visitors. He hadn't lost his edge in this place, if anything it made him work even harder to get out and get his revenge. Maybe without Logan around, he'd finally get his girl.

He walked over to the glass pane and sat down. He picked up the phone as his gaze locked on his visitor's.

"What did you find out?" Tim asked. No hello or anything. This was business to him.

"I shouldn't even be helping you. You do understand that." She spoke with a bite in her tone.

"But you are so don't get pissed off at me." He said, "What'd you find out?" Tim asked.

"She left Colorado altogether. She packed everything, left her job and picked up her kid. I tracked her to Nebraska near the border of Iowa but then the signal went staled there until yesterday when it started towards Idaho. I just checked before we met and it says that she's in Washington." She informed him.

"But you don't believe what you see." Tim stated.

"I mean why drive to Washington. At first she was going into a completely different direction and all of sudden she changes directions." She replied.

"So, she could've realized that someone was following her and decided to go a different way to throw off the trail." Tim responded like it was the most logical thing in the world.

She rolled her eyes. "Or she could have realized she was being tracked and put the tracker on a different car while she made her way to Minnesota." You could clearly hear the sarcasm dripping from her but what she said held truth.

"Have proof?" Tim asked her leaning forward.

"She's good at covering her tracks I'll give her that but not good enough. She was going to L.A. but a recent e-mail has sent her to Minnesota. And recent photos posted on the internet shows that Big Time Rush is home for the Holidays."

Tim thought about that. Piper basically led him right to them. Maybe this Christmas won't be so bad after all. He already made the plans to get out of this place, now it was just time to concoct a plan. If you want to hurt a parent, you hit them with the two things they love the most. Their child and their man. To get her compliance, it'd hurt more if he started with the child.

He still couldn't believe she had_ his_ child. What was so special about Logan Mitchell anyway? It didn't matter because they would all pay, even Piper. I mean she had to be punished for all his sufferings. But she'd soon learn. They all would.

"Okay, meet me there in one days time. I'll need your help. She doesn't know you and I'll need you to get close to her for this to work. Once there we'll meet at the local park at midnight and go over the rest of the plan." Tim explained.

"And why should I go with you?" She asked. "I did what you asked, scouted this chick out. You said you wanted to just make sure she was all right."

Tim shrugged. "I lied. Besides if you don't help me, I'll just have to out you for being an accomplice in my escape. And you know I'll do it. I'll even take pleasure in it while I'm free and you'll be behind bars. I wonder what your boss at the police department would say about that, huh?"

Her eyes went to the slits as she glared at him. "Understand this I'm only doing this because I'm being blackmailed. The first time was because we're family. After this never call me to see you again." She put the phone in its place before storming off.

"Love you too, sis." Tim laughed before putting the phone back in its place as well. He stood as the guard directed him back to his cell. He started to whistle the tune to Santa Claus is Coming to Town.

**X~X Big Time Spies X~X**

"Hold the phone." Mel said. "What do you mean you think someone is tracking you?"

"We were in a hotel and I had a nightmare. About Logan and I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon. So I packed out of the hotel and put Cole in the car. It was still dark out and I kept seeing this red light. When I looked underneath my bumper there was this tracking device. I put it on another car and then came straight here." Piper finished and took in a few breaths. "I figured I'd let Erika check my computer before I used again in case there was something on there."

"Good thinking." Lila stated. "Okay, we're not sure of the threat yet so let's not panic. Tim's still in prison so I doubt it's him and his cronies but we can't overlook the possiblity."

"Where are you staying?" Erika asked.

"I got a room at the bed and breakfast in town." Piper told them.

"You can't stay there by yourself." Mel remarked.

"I don't have a choice. I'm assuming you're all staying at the guy's houses with their families and seeing as Logan has yet to realize of my return being at the bed and breakfast is the right choice for now. You don't have to like this but its the hand that's been dealt." Piper sighed, not wanting to fight with them.

"She's right. At least until tomorrow. Until she and Logan talk we have to respect her decision." Lila said as the voice of reason.

"Do you have the computer?" Erika asked.

"Yeah, it's in my car. Would one of you hold him while I go outside?" Piper asked and waited.

"I'll hold him." Mel said.

Piper was suprised but she gently placed Cole in her hands. "I promise to be right back and if he gets fussy his pacifier is in his diaper bag." She quickly kissed his cheek before heading outside to her car.

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd see Piper going soft. But I guess having a kid can do that." Erika said.

"He is very beautiful." Lila smiled down at the sleeping baby. "Besides, I don't think she really went soft. Its just repressed."

"So, do we really think Tim somehow is involved?" Mel whispered to Lila as she didn't want the baby to wake up.

"It can't just be a coincidence that Piper was the one being tracked. I mean why just her and if he knew where she was the whole time why hasn't he broken out yet?" Lila asked rhetorically.

Mel gently rocked Cole in her arms. He seemed so small and breakable. In that moment, she could understand Piper a little bit better now. She'd do anything for Cole, even if that meant doing everything by herself, putting his needs above her own.

"There is definitely a bigger picture here but I can't seem to put the pieces together fully. I don't have all the equations." Erika commented.

"We all have that dinner tonight, so we can't do much about it until tomorrow anyway. Let's get Piper to Logan first and then we'll decide the next course." Lila stated.

Piper came back in carrying her laptop case and gave it to Erika before picking up Cole into her arms and placing him in his car seat. "Call me at the bed and breakfast tomorrow when you want me to drop off Cole with Mrs. Knight and the ice rink."

"We will." Mel smiled.

Piper smiled back and in that second of a moment, she knew they'd be okay.

X~X Big Time Spies X~X

Logan walked through the park near his house. It was getting stuffy in there. His dad wouldn't give up him needing to start med school and getting his education. Which is important. He understands that part. But right now he loved being in a band with his best friends and traveling the world. Not many kids his age get this opportunity. Plus, he could pay his own way through college and med school without having to take out any loans, his dad should be happy about that. He wouldn't have to pay a thing.

His dad always thought he knew best. Well, at least what was best for Logan that was. And it's not that Logan didn't appreciate the gesture it was that he wasn't ready to turn into his dad yet. Maybe that's why he was friends with Kendall, James and Carlos. Even when he was always serious, and he let them talk him into the most ridicoulous plans. They didn't want him to be anyone but Logan and they made sure he had fun.

He sighed. Sometimes he wondered why he mom put up with his dad and his stuck in the ways way. She was serious but in a fun way. Maybe that's why they worked, his mom forced his dad to have one day of every week where they did something together. That way his father could stop being the doctor for a day and his mom could spend the day with the man she fell in love with.

Logan just realized that was one of the reasons he fell for Piper. She was her own person. She never tried to impress others but she always did what she had to do for the people she let into her life. She didn't care if he became a doctor, she just wanted him to be happy.

He walked into the gazebo that was in the middle of the park. He stood in the middle and watched the snow fall around it. It was really cool watching it. He saw cars drive past the park, couples walking down the path, and even parents and their kids looking at the lighting display at the stores. Logan turned and stopped cold. Piper? He thought as he saw a girl carrying a baby car seat and a diaper bag crossing the street. He rubbed his eyes. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. Piper didn't have red hair, she was a brunette!

When he looked in the same spot, the girl and the baby was gone. Okay, maybe it was earlier thoughts creating a halluciation of what he really wanted for christmas. That's all he wanted for this christmas anyway.

He wanted Piper.

His phone rang. It was Carlos. "Hey, Carlos, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just making sure we are still on for the rink tomorrow?" Carlos asked.

"Of course. I can't wait!" Logan exclaimed.

"Great! The guys and I got you an early Christmas present." Carlos couldn't help but say.

Logan sighed. "Carlos, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't give our presents until Christmas Eve."

"I know, Logie. But this one is something we all knew you wanted and it didn't even cost us any money." Carlos said in excitement.

"Really?" Logan pondered. "Okay, well, if this is something you really want to do, who am I to disagree with that logic."

Carlos laughed boomed over the phone's speaker. "You can't. See you tonight."

"Yeah, see you." Logan hit end.

Logan put his phone back in his pocket and made his way back to his house. All the parents wanted to throw a dinner for band and their girlfriends. Okay, Brooke "suggested" that they should throw a dinner for everyone. And no one says no to Brooke Diamond.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked tha taste I gave you of PerfectingImperfections character. And now you see Tim hasn't given up. But this time he plans on taking someone down with him.**

**I hoped you liked the little taste of her character. Things are starting to heat up in Minnesota. It looks like Logan actually does want Piper back**

**Next chapter will be up soon. **

**Leave a review, follow or favorite the story or even go back and read the adventures of Big Time Spies. Criticism is welcome. Hope you guys like it!**

**Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa17**


	6. Dinner and Presents

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Time Rush characters, or Piper, Lila, Mel and Erika. **

Piper cleaned Cole up after his bath and put him into his new christmas inspired outfit she splurged on for him. She was hoping to get his first picture with Santa today but she decided to wait until tomorrow. She didn't want his first picture with Santa without Logan in it. Piper wanted a family picture for her sons first Christmas.

She hated it took her more than a year to get back to Logan, and that she had to keep his son away from him for six months of his life but she couldn't risk going back without alerting Tim, or the agencies. She needed to stay under the radar until she had enough cash and was able to get herself there. She didn't want to rely Logan. She had to do it by herself.

And she did. But that's not an excuse.

She quickly fed him so he wouldn't get fussy with Mama Knight. She wanted her to have a smooth time for the first time with Cole. She burped him.

"Are you ready for some time with your honorary grandma?" She asked him.

Cole gurgled at her.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She bundled him up and made her way to her car. Once she checked to make sure he was in there safely, she drove to Kendall's house with the directions Lila gave her.

Piper could tell in her voice that something went down last night. She couldn't wait to hear the story. The turned on the radio.

"I've heard the news that Big Time Rush is home for holidays and in honor of their return home, here's there very own original holiday song. This is "Beautiful Christmas" and from my perspective it is a very beautiful Christmas."

_"Please, let this be a good decision." She thinks to herself._

She pulled into the driveway and unbuckled Cole's car seat, grabbed his diaper bag and walked to the front door. She rang the doorbell.

The door opened and there stood a fourteen year old Katie Knight.

"Look who decided to come back, and she brought interest." Katie said in a snarky tone.

"It's good to see you too, Katie. And this is Cole. I have to say I've missed your business euphemisms." Piper grinned. "May we come in?"

Katie stared at her for a minute before stepping back to let Piper pass.

She walked into living room. "So, Auntie Katie would you like to hold your nephew?" Piper asked as she took the blanket from over the car seat.

"Okay, seriously? You're gone for more than a year, without any contact with us and now you decide to come back unexpectantly and expect me to play auntie?" Katie asked her tone raised by the end of her question.

Piper raised her eyebrow slightly as she folded the blanket. "It's up to you. I know the guys are as close as brothers, which makes you an aunt. You don't have to forgive me for leaving. I know I have to earn back your respect and trust. But my son doesn't know anything more than now. And right now, all he really cares about is being loved." She placed the blanket on the edge of the couch.

"Well, you convinced me." A voice from the entryway said.

"Mrs. Knight." Piper smiled as she turned.

"Hi, Piper." Mama Knight smiled but it was a little strained.

Just because she didn't go back to finish the school, doesn't mean all that training went away. Observation was another thing she excelled at.

"I hope this isn't an imposition for you. I just want to tell Logan I'm here and let it sink into his head before I tell him about Cole. I just hope he won't turn Cole away." Piper confessed.

Mama Knight's expression changed drastically at that. "Don't you want Logan back?"

"Of course I do. I love him so much. He's it for me." Piper admitted to her and Katie. "But if he doesn't forgive me, I'll have to keep going forward. But I still want him to be apart of Cole's life. Damn, I still refuse to get Cole's picture with Santa because I didn't want that added to the list of things I deprived him of doing with his own son." Piper slumped down on the edge of the couch.

Jennifer walked over to Piper and took her hands. "I can tell that you are a good mother. I can see that."

Piper looked up at her when she said that, her eyes starting to go misty. "And I also can see that you regret leaving and let me tell you that Logan is not going to reject Cole. That sweet little boy is going to have both of his parents love. You're going to have to convince Logan that you're here for good but I will be here to support you both."

"Yeah, I'm sorry forgiving you a hard time. Though you totally deserved it." Katie stated as she stood on the other side of Piper. "You truly want to make things better and despite all the bad things that have happened to you, you are a good person. And if there's anything I learned, good things happen to good people."

"Hey, I heard the door open is Piper hear yet?" Lila came around the corner.

Piper quickly wiped at her eyes.

"What did I miss?" Lila asked looking confused.

"Just a little healing, that's all." Mama Knight said. "Okay, you girls go and prepare before heading over to the ice rink. The boys have already gotten a fifteen minute head start. Don't worry about Cole, I'll look after him."

"Yeah, the girls are ready to go too." Lila informed them. "Thanks for doing this, Mama Knight."

"You're both welcome. It's Christmas, second chances and miracles are what this holiday is about. Now go and make Logan's Christmas."

Piper nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Mel and Erika came out from around the corner already with their coats and gloves on. "Guess I'm driving." Piper said.

"And I have the directions so let's go."

The four girls headed out and got into Piper's car. Piper pulled out of the driveway and followed Lila's directions.

"Okay, so what happened last night? Something tells me I'm going to enjoy this story." Piper laughed.

"It was a total disaster." Mel spoke first. "And not just because Brooke doesn't like me but because James defied his mother but she is also planning on getting married which is what last night was really about. Unveiling her engagement."

"Oh, don't forget the fight Logan and his dad got into at the dinner table." Erika reminded them. "That didn't help anyone."

"Okay, start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."

"Well, we had just sat down for dinner at Brooke's house." Lila started.

**FLASHBACK to Last Night**

_"Wow, Brooke, I have to say you have outdone yourself." Jennifer said as some of the catering staff delivered the salad._

_"Well, it is the first Christmas the boys have been home since they started the group and I wanted everything to be special. Not just because my son is home but because I also have to news." Brooke glowed as she spoke._

_"What's the big news mom?" James asked curious._

_"I'm not telling until dessert." Brooke said._

_"But I'm so happy to have the boys home. We haven't done this since the guys we're sophomores." Sylvia grinned._

_"And let's not forget the first chance we've got to meet the girlfriends." Joanna commented. "Our boys definitely know how to pick some winners."_

_Mel saw Brooke roll her eyes but tamped down her reflex to say something as she didn't want to ruin the night._

_"Yes, and they are all happy." Jennifer remarked._

_"Logan, where is your girlfriend?" Logan's dad asked._

_Everything went silent at the question. All the teenagers knew the subject was a sore spot for Logan._

_Logan took a deep breath before answering. "I don't have a girlfriend."_

_"My mistake." Logan's dad said._

_"Well, I think you outdid yourself Mrs. Diamond?" Carlos said with his mouth full._

_Brooke laughed. "Thank you, Carlos. Tonight is going to be a special night."_

_The conversation after that was really light and upbeat and less tense than before up until right before dessert when Logan's dad spoke again._

_"Logan, there's an opening at Crestview opening for the spring term." Logan's dad told him._

_There was a clattering of utensil's hitting plates as everyone turned to look at him. Some in shock, anger, and just exasperation because he wouldn't give up._

_"Josh, give it a rest." Joanna told her husband._

_"Yeah, let's talk about Mrs. Diamond's big news." Kendall suggested._

_"No, this seems really important to dad to have this conversation again, so let's have it again." Logan spoke._

_"Logan, this is supposed to be a fun night." Carlos reminded him._

_"You're right but it seems my dad wants to ruin it and he won't stop until he says his peace in front of everyone." Logan countered._

_"I just think that you need to stay focused on your career and not wasting your time with the silly band dream anymore." Josh spoke in a superior tone._

_Logan raised voiced shocked everyone. "Silly band dream? Dad, this hasn't been a silly band dream since the first concert two years ago. We're working on a third album now, I've traveled to Europe, Asia, South America and people love our band. This little band dream you keep talking about can pay for me to go to med school without me having to take a single loan. This little band dream has made me live a life without trying to become like you." Logan pushed back from his chair._

_"Thank you for having me, Ms. Diamond, but I think I'll just let myself out." Logan left._

_"Josh, what is the matter with you? Can't you see that our son is happy, why is that not enough for you?" Joanna threw her napkin on top of her plate and went after Logan._

_"Well, I think we should have dessert and then I can tell you all my big news." Brooke said just as the doorbell rang. "And he's right on time."_

_They all sat there waiting for her to return. When she did she wasn't alone. She came back inside with a guy on her arm._

_"Mom?" James asked in confusion. "What is Mr. Hopkins doing here?"_

_"Well, that is actually apart of the surprise." Brooke smiled. "Simon and I have been dating each other for about seven months. And he asked me to marry him and I said yes!"_

_"Oh, congratulations." Jennifer said._

_"You and Mr. Hopkins?" James looked more confused than ever._

_"Yes." Brooke nodded._

_"Who is he, James?" Mel asked as she could tell that he was having a hard time accepting this news._

_"He owns "The Spot"." James said._

_"I wanted to wait until you where home before I sprung this on you. We're in love and I want you to be apart of the wedding. You can even bring Mel as your date." Brooke said._

_"Wait? What do you mean he can even bring me?" Mel asked._

_"Well, no offense dear, I just don't think you are the right girl for my son." Brooke smiled as if she didn't just insult Mel._

_"And what type of girl am I because you don't even really know me." Mel stated._

_"You're right I don't really know you but you have a dangerous job, it's even how you met my son am I correct?" Brooke asked._

_Mel nodded. "My job is to save lives and protect."_

_"I commend that. But I don't want my son apart of that life." Brooke informed her._

_Mel stood up. "You can do whatever you want with your life because it is your life. James is of legal age now and he can make decisions for himself. Ms. Diamond, I love your son. He's made my life even better and has given me a true reason to live again. If you can't see that then I'm sorry for you but I'm not leaving him just because you think my job is dangerous."_

_"James, what do you have to say about all this?" Brooke turned to her him._

_James looked at his mother. "Mom, you know I love you. I've always changed things that you wanted or didn't like. I've given up dates because you didn't like them. The reason I was terrified to bring Mel to meet you because we all know how you are. And I didn't want you to ruin what we have. But I just realized that you can't ruin it unless I let you."_

_"What are you saying James?" Brooke asked walking towards him._

_"I'm saying that you seem happy. And I want you to be happy you're my mom. Mel, she makes me happy and doesn't make me feel like all my decisions are wrong or that I'm not smart enough to understand things." James held his hand up so no one would interrupt him before he continued. So, if you truly want me to be happy you will learn that I am an adult now. I'll always be your little boy but now I'm a man and as a man I'm here to tell you that I won't break up with Mel. You will learn to let me make my own choices and accept my girlfriend because I can tell you now that she will be around a lot."_

**End of Flashback**

"Wow, look at James, standing up to his mom. I am impressed." Piper said.

"Yeah, so was I. It was really hot." Mel admitted.

"I bet." Piper grinned. She pulled into the rink's parking lot.

"Ready?" Erika asked her.

"I thought I was." Piper whispered.

"What do you mean you thought?" Lila asked looking at her warily.

"What if he turns me away? What if he's decided to move on?" Piper asked them.

"He won't," Mel reassured her. "He loves you."

"It's true. He hasn't forgotten about you." Erika added.

"Now, get your ass out of this car because we kept this secret from him long enough. He wants to see you, has been looking for you for over a year. Where's the fearless Piper we know and love?" Lila asked her.

Piper looked at them. "She got scared and ran away from the best thing in her life."

"Well, now you're back. So bring her back before I have to kick your ass." Erika said.

Piper laughed at that. "You wish you could be that awesome."

They laughed together. Piper shook herself a little. "Okay, I'm ready."

They made their way to the inside of the rink and saw Carlos, James and Kendall playing a game on the rink. Piper spotted Logan near the lockers talking to some girl. She looked a few years older than him.

She sucked in a breath.

"It's okay, just breathe." Lila whispered to her. "Wait, by the concessions area and we'll handle everything."

Piper nodded and walked over to the concession area.

"Kendall!" Lila yelled.

Kendall looked up from his scrimmage and knew that it was time. He and the other guys skated over to her.

"Why is Logan over there talking with some girl?" Lila asked him.

Kendall looked and noticed for the first time that Logan was talking with another girl. "I didn't really notice."

"Well, we need to get him away from her and to the concession area before Piper decides to leave." Lila explained.

"Why would she leave?" Carlos asked in confusion.

"She's hurt seeing Logan talking with another girl. Her biggest fear was not being good enough for him and watching him like this is not good for her." Mel remarked.

"Okay, James, you distract the girl and Carlos you think of a reason to get Logan over to the concession area." Kendall instructed them.

"Got it." They said in unison.

The girls watched as Carlos went over to talked with Logan and it seemed as if he was pleading with him. James chatted up the girl. Logan threw his hands up and made his way over to the concession area.

"I'm supposed to have a present here?" Logan asked the cashier.

The cashier looked confused and annoyed. "I don't have any present up here. All I have is food so are you going to buy anything or not?"

Logan shook his head and turned to go as Carlos as if he was sure that that's where they put his present.

"Special delivery for Hortense Mitchell." Logan stopped walking instantly when he heard that voice. A voice he'd know anywhere. He kept hearing it everytime he went to sleep.

He turned to stare at the red head in front of him. "Piper," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Einstien." Piper smiled coyly.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is the longest chapter I've written so far and I am pretty proud of it. I'm sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but I had to leave you wanting more. Wanting to know how Logan will react? Stay tuned, I'll try to have the next chapter posted by next week.**

**Wondering who the mystery girl is? Guess you'll have to find out next chapter. Happy Holidays!**

**Leave a review, follow or favorite the story or even go back and read the adventures of Big Time Spies. Criticism is welcome. Hope you guys like it!**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	7. Logan's Side of Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Time Rush characters, or Piper, Lila, Mel and Erika. **

Last night could have not gone worser. At least to Logan that's how it felt. He couldn't believe...well actually he took that back. He could believe his father would do something like that. Once he got that thought in his head he wouldn't give it up.

Logan wants to become a doctor, he does. It's always been his dream to become a doctor, he wanted to be like his dad without the superiority complex. He remembered the first time his dad took him to see a kidney transplant when he was 7. All the doctors were so concentrated and determined to save the patients life and he realized that's what he wanted to do with his life.

He wanted to save lives.

His dad thought hockey was a distraction. But Logan was a straight A student, and Vice President of his class. So, he had a little leeway to have an extra-curricular that would also show his diversity for his college applications.

Logan did love his dad, despite his need for routine and mind-set on what was best for Logan. But sometimes he just wished he cared about what Logan really wanted.

Josh Mitchell thought he knew what was best for Logan and no matter how many times Logan told him that he would continue to become a doctor, it wasn't enough for his dad.

When he first talked to his dad about going to L.A. and starting the band, he was supportive in a way that he believed they would fail and be back in Minnesota by the end of the three months. And now that it has been nearly three years and the band is still going strong he felt being in a band wasn't a practical career choice.

Doesn't even matter that Logan is only 19 and has plenty of time to go to school, then med school and residency.

Logan ran a hand through his hair before he got up and took a quick shower and changed. He had already packed his duffel bag last night. A horn honked from his driveway. He grabbed his duffel bag and came down the stairs. His dad had already went to the hospital for his shift and his mom was getting ready to head out.

He kissed her cheek and walked out before she could apologize for his dad one more time.

He put the duffel bag in the before sliding in the back seat next to Carlos.

"Hey, Logan!" Carlos said happily.

"Hey, guys. I hope I didn't ruin dinner last night."

Kendall shook his head. "No, you didn't. Between your dad and James's mom, it was a disaster."

"What happened with James mom?" Logan asked in confusion.

"Let's just say James finally said no to his mom."

Logan eyes nearly popped out of his sockets at that news.

James smiled shyly. "Yeah, Mom said she doesn't want me with Mel but I told her no. That she would have to get used to having Mel in my life because she wasn't going anywhere."

"I'm proud of you." Logan told James.

"I was scared as hell but it gave my mom a lot to think about. Not to mention she'll probably be planning her wedding so she won't have much time to think about me telling her no." James reminded them.

"Wait, Brooke Diamond, queen of cosmetics is getting married?"

Everyone nodded. "To the owner of the coffee shop."

"Mr. Hopkins, very intriguing."

"Yeah, I mean I'm happy for my mom, I really am. She deserves to be happy."

"We all do, James. And I bet by the end of this Christmas we'll all be very happy. Even Logan." Kendall predicted.

"Yeah, that is if my luck can change. My dad has been driving me nuts." Logan stated.

"Come on, Logan, your dad always drives you nuts. Hell, he even drives us nuts and we don't have to live with him." James reminded him.

"Yeah, I mean your dad has always been focused on his only son becoming a doctor. We all know that the only reason he agreed to let you come with us to L.A. was so that you could fail but we didn't. We actually became a band and have had three tours so far. He's becoming anxious that you won't fulfill his dream of having another doctor in the family." Kendall explained.

"I've already told him that I will be going, why is that not enough." Logan asked rhetorically.

"Your dad won't be happy until you apply to a college and your major is pre-med. That's when he will believe you." Carlos answered.

Logan sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. This is supposed to be a guys day so let's keep it like that. Nothing going to change now, we're still going to be a band, we're going to keep working on our 3rd album and its going to be the best one yet."

The others nodded and smiled because it was true it was going to be their best album ever but Logan was wrong when he said that nothing would change. Everything was about to change in his life.

Kendall pulled into the rink's parking lot. They each grabbed their duffel bags and headed inside to change. The others were done before Logan since he took his time to get all his stuff on. He came out of the locker and turned the corner and crashed into someone.

The impact caused him to hit the lockers and the person to fall to the ground.

Logan looked down and saw a bunch of curly dark brown hair with very bright pink highlights that stood out against her hair. When she looked up, his eyes met her brown eyes behind her wired frame glasses. The eyebrow piercing through him off slightly though it seemed to fit her whole persona.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's okay. You'd think with having glasses it'd actually help me watch where I went." She spoke.

Logan laughed. "Yeah, you'd think so. But I should take the blame for this one. I crashed into you." He held his hand out to help her stand.

"I'm Logan."

"Raina Ariadne." She introduced herself.

"So, did you come here with some friends? Should I worry about getting chewed out for nearly maiming their friend?" Logan asked her.

It was her turn to laugh. "No, actually, I'm here by myself. My brother dropped me off. Though why he dropped me off here I'll never know."

"Why do you say that?" Logan was intrigued.

"Well, skating isn't really my thing. Its going to sound weird but I'm not much of a skater of anything." She confessed.

"Then why would he drop you off at a skating rink?"

She sighed. "I guess it was his way of getting me to interact with others. I've never been much of a sociable type."

"So, what's your job, Ms. Non-Sociable?" Logan joked.

"I'm an analyst, sort of. I help people track others down. And I'm really good at it. My home life wasn't the greatest." She said.

"Yeah, I understand on a level. That's why I joined hockey, I got to be active and I didn't feel a lot of pressure that I did at home." Logan admitted.

"You mean, getting thrown into glass, yelled at by your coach, teammates, a crowd and falling on ice isn't a lot of pressure?" She asked in mock confusion.

He nodded. "Yeah, it was. But it was a different type of pressure. Because here, we were always a team and I had other people to take off the slack when things got rough and had my back."

"I can see that. I guess people cope in different ways. With computers, I usually know exactly what I'm getting into. People...now they are hard to understand." She theorized in a way to explain her work with computers.

"How about after I play this game, you'd want to come hang out with me and my friends. We're really great guys and I can promise you'll know exactly what you get when you hang with us." He offered.

Before she could answer, James somehow put himself between the two and struck up a conversation with Raina, but before Logan could figure out what that was about Carlos came up to him.

"Hey, Logan, remember that present I told you about?" He asked.

"Yes, I remember." Logan said, waiting for Carlos to continue.

"Well, it's here but the only thing is you have to grab it from the concession area now before its gone. Please, go get it, it took a lot for us to get it and we'll promise to look after your friend." He pleaded and then stared with his puppy dog eyes.

Logan caved. "Okay, since you went to all the trouble I'll go and get my present." He threw his hands up as he walked to the concession area.

Carlos was beyond proud of himself for having accomplished his task.

When Logan finally got to the concession area, he had to wait until there was nobody else in front of him before he could get to the counter.

"I'm supposed to have a present here?" Logan asked the cashier.

The cashier looked confused and annoyed. "I don't have any present up here. All I have is food so are you going to buy anything or not?"

Now, he was even more confused, the weird way James and Carlos was acting, plus now there seemed to be no present up here, he turned to go as Carlos as if he was sure that that's where they put his present.

"Special delivery for Hortense Mitchell." Logan stopped in his tracks instantly when he heard that voice. It was a voice he'd recognize anywhere. He heard it every time he went to sleep.

He turned to stare at the red-head in front of him. "Piper," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Einstein." Piper smiled coyly.

"You're my present?" Logan asked, even though he had already figured it out himself.

"But of course." She said. "I wrote to them and explained that I wanted you to hear it from me that I was back and not from anyone else."

He shook his head slightly. "You know if this was a movie and I was the girl, I'd slap you for leaving the way you did, for being gone as long as you were, and then we'd kiss."

"Yet, this isn't a movie." Piper replied.

"Yeah, and since you're a girl me hitting you wouldn't be respectful or right." Logan stated.

Piper laugh with no humor. "I've had worse things done to me."

"Yeah, I know I remember." Logan reminded her. "Do you have any idea how much you put me through? How much you put all of us through? How much pain and agony I was in not knowing if you were alive or dead? Did you care?"

She looked down at her feet, swaying from side to side before her eyes collided with his. Logan could see her pain, and her vulnerability all in that one look. She was letting him willingly see past her tough girl exterior than. Something she kept close to her heart.

"You don't think I felt pain? You have no idea how many times I wanted to come back to you. How many nights I slept in your cardigan because it smelled like you. I cried myself to sleep that first month after I left." She confessed to him.

"You took my cardigan?" Logan asked.

Piper laughed. "Of course I took your cardigan. Who did you think took a the laundry fairy?" It was her turn to ask a question.

"I had hoped it was you. That maybe I didn't imagine what we had." Logan replied.

She took a step towards him. "You didn't imagine anything. I never ran away from anything in my life. Well, that's not exactly true. I ran away from my feelings for you. I ran away from what we had because that little girl was scared and didn't feel worthy to have you in her life." Piper had tears in her eyes. "I was afraid that I would ruin your life the way my parents had ruined theirs."

Logan pulled her closer to him and grabbed her face between his hands.

"I hope this is the last time I have to tell you this. But I will repeat it to you everyday for the rest of my life if I have to." Logan paused, looking into her eyes to make sure she understood what he was about to say. "I love you. It's always been you. You are worth a lot more than you realize. You deserve to be happy, you deserve my love and you belong right where you are...with me." He spoke with such conviction, that it warmed Piper's heart. "You are not your parent's. You have more love in your body than they could have ever hoped for. You are Piper. My Rebel!"

"I know that now. I'm not afraid of my feelings for you anymore. I'm not scared and I'm so tired of running and being away when truthfully I never wanted to be anywhere else but where you are." Piper said firmly.

Logan was through with talking. He pulled her face closer to his, and closed his mouth over hers.

She was shocked but didn't waste any time before kissing him back. They both waited a year and a half for this. Everything around them faded away as they continued to kiss.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but you're going to have to take that outside." The cashier's voice broke their bubble they had created. "This is a family establishment."

They both reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Does that mean you'll give me a second chance?" Piper whispered.

"We'll have to take it slow, but Piper, will you be my girlfriend again?" Logan asked her.

She smiled brightly at him and his heart thumped rapidly against his chest. He'd never get tired of getting those rare smiles from her.

"Now, that's the best Christmas present I ever got."

They heard clapping coming from in front of them and turned their heads to see their gang standing watching.

"You guys planned this?"

"Well, it was Kendall's idea and I tweaked it to fit." Lila admitted to him.

"We all met up at the coffee shop yesterday." Erika told him.

"While you were with your parents." Mel added.

"Yeah, I can't wait until you meet your.." Carlos was bounced but Erika quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Meet my what?" Logan asked, looking at all of them.

"Thanks, Carlos." Piper said.

"Sorry," he told her.

James pulled Mel closer to him so that she stood right in front of him, and farther away from Carlos. Mel might have told Piper last night that it would take a lot for her to forgive Piper, but James knew that Mel would always love her like a sister.

Logan looked at Piper waiting for her to fill him in on what he was missing.

"After I left, those first three months I had planned on coming back. I missed you and everyone like crazy. There's a reason it took me longer to get here." Piper started.

Logan stared into her eyes. "So, you weren't scared?" He questioned.

"No, no, I really was at first but it wasn't my only reason for staying away for so long." Piper said. "You have to see it for yourself. But you're going to have to change first."

Logan looked down and he was still in his hockey gear along with his skates. He nodded. "I'll be right back."

Logan got out of his gear, and took his skates off as fast as he could. Something inside him was telling him that whatever she had to show him would change his life forever. Good or bad, he didn't know yet but he wouldn't if he stayed.

He threw his duffel bag over his shoulder and headed out. "I guess that's a rain check to hang out huh?" Raina asked.

Logan looked to his left and saw her leaning against the stack of lockers.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that something came up." Logan said.

"I understand. From what I witnessed, you have more important things to do than playing hockey. Bedroom playing is much more fun anyway." Raina said.

Logan smiled. "Yeah. But if we come back tomorrow we'll definitely hang tomorrow and I can introduce you to the gang."

"We'll see. Go to your girlfriend, because she doesn't look too anxious that you're talking to me."

Logan didn't need to look over his shoulder to imagine the way Piper looked. Being an ex-spy she had more of an advantage and if she believed that his well-being or any other aspect of his life was in question she wouldn't hesitate to cause some serious damage.

"I'll probably see you around." Logan nodded before he ran over to Piper. He threw his arm around her shoulder as they walked out.

"Sooner than you think." Raina said to herself as she watched them walk away.

She made her way out five minutes later and got into the car that was parked behind the building. "They're back together."

"That's okay. I've already set things into motion for tomorrow." He told her. "Back to the bed and breakfast please." he informed the driver.

Raina rolled her eyes. She was spending her Christmas Eve and Day helping a brother she hardly knew anymore, to ruin a families life because he was obessed with Logan's girlfriend. If this wasn't a great episode plot for Criminal Minds, she didn't know what was.

Piper drove towards Kendall's house. Once they got there, she pulled into the driveway and turned the car off.

"We're at Kendall's house." he stated.

"Correct." She nodded. "Look, when I left I really was scared of my feelings for you and of continuing to be a spy when I never wanted to become one in the first place, but after that third month I was planning on coming back but something happened." She told him as they walked to the door, she continued before he could knock on the door. "The reason it took me so long to tell you this right now is because I had to be sure you still loved me and wouldn't just stay with me out of obligation."

"Piper, we've been over this already, I love you and nothing will change that. I'm not leaving you, but you are confusing me even more now." Logan admitted to her.

Piper knocked on the door. "There's someone you should meet. He's been waiting a whole year and a half to meet you."

Before he could ask her what she meant, Katie opened the door and let them inside. Piper brought them into the living room and the image in front of Logan shocked him even more than when he first saw Piper standing behind him with red hair.

"Logan, meet your son. Cole Mitchell."

Logan stared at Mama Knight holding the baby in her arms and then back to Piper, and then back to the baby. He was suddenly caught with a memory from yesterday, when he had thought he had seen Piper, but it must have not have been a hallucination. It really was Piper he saw yesterday, with a baby. His baby.

Everything around him started to fade as everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas Eve, Merry Christmas, and Feliz Navidaz! I hope you all have a great holiday. I wanted to get this chapter out as a sort of Christmas present, from me to you! I hope you guys like this chapter! :)**

**The mystery girl has a name and its Raina, PrefectingImperfections character she created from my mini contest I did in my earlier chapters. Again I hope you all have a great holiday and continue to read and fall even more in love with these incredible characters.**

**Leave a review, follow or favorite the story or even go back and read the adventures of Big Time Spies. Criticism is welcome. Hope you guys like it!**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	8. Family and Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Time Rush characters, or Piper, Lila, Mel and Erika. **

Piper was shocked when she saw Logan faint. I mean she considered all the other possibilities. Yelling, screaming, frustration and even disappointment and disgust, but him fainting didn't even make the top 10. She grabbed a pillow and put it under his head.

"Katie, get me a warm towel." Piper ordered the young teenager.

She felt denim pass by her, she assumed towards the kitchen.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mama Knight asked.

Piper nodded. "He didn't hit his head hard, it was just from shock. I'm sorry about all of this."

"Its okay, sweetie. I know the struggles of being a single mom and you always have to do what's best for your child. I also understand that you still love him. At least you didn't wait years before you realized the things most important in your life and it seems to me that you need him just as much as he needs you both." Mama Knight gave her some of the wisdom she's gathered over the years.

She knew that you never get involved in your kid's life once they are adults because interfering is not the way to handle things but she also had to give Piper the hope that things will work out.

"Thanks." Piper smiled.

"Here you go." Katie came back into the room and handed Piper the towel.

Piper placed the towel over his forehead. She grabbed a pillow and placed it under his head.

Cole started to cry in Mama Knight arms.

"Oh. Seems someone is hungry." Piper stated. She walked over to the diaper bag and pulled out his bottle.

"You already know how identify his cries?" Jeniffer was astonished a little.

"Yeah." Piper smiled. "This is usually the time I feed him and then he'll take a nap for about an hour at least before he's up again."

"Well, why don't you take a seat on the couch and I'll give you, Cole and then Katie and I will give you three some time alone." Jeniffer suggested.

"But mom, I want to see if Logan faints again." Katie whined.

"Katie!" Jeniffer warned.

Katie sighed. "Fine."

Piper nodded her agreement. She walked over to the couch where the angle gave her a clear view of Logan's lying form. Jeniffer placed Cole into her arms, before she leant down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Piper felt her eyes tear up lightly. She always wished she had a mother who cared and Jeniffer showed her that there were mother's out there who loved unconditionally and cared.

It was one of the reason she felt like she wasn't completely screwing up Cole's life by having him. When she first saw that sonogram she knew she would be the mother her own wasn't. Even better. She always thought about what Mama Knight and how during that part of the tour how she wasn't just the guys mom, she kind of became the girl's mom too. She fed Cole his bottle.

Piper opened her mouth, "You know I never thanked you for all you did for me on the tour. You know I never really had any true parents and during that tour you kind of became my mom and you showed me that they're good mothers in this world. They can be sweet, kind, caring but also fierce protectors." Piper finished.

Jeniffer smiled in gratefulness. "Sweetie, you are a great mother. As long as you remember that you will mistakes where your child is concerned but that doesn't make you a bad person, it makes you a parent. We make mistakes but as long as we learn from them."

Piper nodded in understanding. She looked down at Cole. He was one of the best things in her life and she would do anything for him. Soon, all the milk was gone, she was alone in the room with Logan, and she had just burped him when she heard a groan from across the room.

She rocked him as she walked over to Logan.

Logan rubbed his eyes as he started to wake up. His eyes had to adjust to the light but they focused in on Piper standing above him and the baby in her arms.

"It's..." Logan started to say but Piper shushed him.

"You need to whisper." Piper whispered.

"It wasn't a dream." Logan said softly.

She shook her head.

He nodded, mostly to himself. "Okay, that's...I need to process this." He sat up and the cloth fell to his lap. He toss it to the side of him.

Piper shifted Cole so that he was lying in her arms more comfortably. She sat back down on the couch and waited for him to say something.

"When he's birthday?" Logan asked.

Piper looked at him. "May 12th."

Logan stood up slowly before walking towards the couch. He sat down next to her bein careful as not to wake the sleeping boy.

"He looks so fragile." Logan muttered.

"Yeah, he does." Piper agreed.

"He looks like you." He commented.

"I always thought he looked more like his father." She replied.

"I'm a dad." He said out loud. It sounded weird to him to say but as he looked at the sleeping baby boy it felt right. "Why did it take you so long to come back to me? I've missed so much of his life."

"I'm sorry. When I found out I was pregnant, I got scared again because at first I kept thinking how I couldn't be a mother. I didn't even know how to be one. But then at the first doctors visit, I saw him and I heard his heartbeat and I knew that I wanted him in my life. To why I didn't come back as soon as I found out? Like I said, I was scared and I guess I didn't want you to do the honorable thing and marry me because you would feel obligated."

Logan opened his mouth but Piper stopped him. "Yes, you would have wanted to do the right thing and marry me but I wasn't sure you'd forgive me for running away, that you'd regret that night, regret ever falling in love with me, and the last thing I wanted was a loveless marriage for the sake of our son. That's not how I want him to grow up."

Logan thought about her point of view and had to admit he could understand some of it. He would have wanted to marry her, because it was the right thing to do. But he knew that they wouldn't have had a loveless marriage, maybe a rocky start but never a loveless marriage. He had loved her from that first moment he stepped onto the tour bus and saw her twirling that drumsticks between her fingers.

He tried so hard doing the last months to make himself stop loving her because it hurt so much when he thought of her but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop loving her.

"You're right about two things. I would have wanted to marry you and I might have felt a tiny bit obligated." Logan started.

"I know." Piper said.

He continued like she hadn't spoken. "But you're wrong about why I would have felt obligated. I'd never have regret our first time together, it was my fault I forgot to use the condom that second time. Both of those times were amazing, special even. I loved you so much. Yes, I would have asked you to marry me but not only for the sake of our child but because I never knew I could feel this way about someone the way I feel about you. Our marriage, it's probably not what you would have wanted at 17, but I doubt it would have been loveless." He took her right hand in his and held it. "You remember the song I sang to you?"

She nodded and smiled softly at the memory. "Enrique Iglesia!. I played it a lot during my pregnancy."

"I meant every word I sang to you. I tried so hard to fight my love for you, to make it go away these last few months but now I realized that you being here with me, takes my pain away."

Tears welled up in her eyes and this time she let one escape. "I gave my heart to you. And I promise from now on that I will be worthy to hold yours with me always." Piper declared.

"Will take care of each other's hearts. No more running, no more being scared and no more being apart. We'll figure this out and if you want we don't even have to get married anytime soon." Logan said, squeezing her hand.

"I do want to get married to you someday Logan. I really do but maybe after we've actually spend some time getting to know each other better as adults then I'd be ready." Piper said, hoping he understood.

He nodded. "I can live with that. I especially want to know the girl you are now, with your red hair and get to know my son."

"Speaking of, I actually have something for you." Piper smiled. She stood up and placed Cole gently down on his blanket. "I'll be right back."

Piper quickly went back out to her car and grabbed the book in the back seat before quickly running back into the house to get out of the cold.

She walked back into the house and handed the book to Logan.

"What is this?" He seemed surprised.

"This is something that you could look at to see that you didn't miss the first months of your son's life." Piper stated.

Logan ran his fingers over Cole names written on the cover. He opened the book and the first thing he saw was a sonogram it was marked 13 weeks. The next page was marked twenty weeks with another sonogram but this time you could actually see the baby in the womb. He turned the page and there was a DVD on the page. Womb Journey it was titled. He grinned. The next page has a picture of Piper holding the newborn Cole in her hospital bed.

"Did it hurt?" Logan asked, probably was a stupid question.

"Oh, yeah." Piper grinned. "I feel like any torture someone ever tried to use on me would pale in comparison to what I felt that day. But when he was finally there, in my arms, the pain felt worth it."

Logan nodded. He flipped through a few more pages seeing pictures of the two together as he grew over the last six months and even a picture with the group at the garage where she worked.

"You really do pull off that whole Greaser look." He commented.

She pushed his shoulders lightly in mock anger. "Hey! Be nice."

"I am. You look sexy actually. In your overalls and bandana." Logan teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Piper said.

"You look happy." He stated looking at the picture.

"I was. I loved working with the cars and feeling the grease under my nails as I worked." Piper said. "But there was something missing."

"I know the feeling." Logan said.

They stared at each other. "I promise that I'm not going to run anymore. I'm going to stay and talk out my problems with you. And our son will know its father." Piper declared her own proclamation to him.

Logan smiled at her and pulled her into his arms as they laid back into the couch. Piper tucked her legs under her as she leaned into him. They stayed like that for a long time just in the simplicity of holding each other. Of having that close contact with another human being you loved. It felt so right.

"I missed you." Logan whispered, breaking the silence.

"I missed you too." Piper said. "Especially, those lonely night." She let her fingers play along his chest. "Those long lonely nights." She dropped her voice.

Logan's body stirred at her voice and he got the picture in his mind. "Tease!" He groaned.

"Couldn't help it." She said back.

He lifted her chin up and brought his head down. She sucked in a breath just before his lips met hers. That burning fire started growing inside her as all those night alone, thinking of him and they're times together and the fact that she was finally in his arms, kissing him. She needed him so bad.

Logan loved the feel of her lips on his, they were so soft and taste amazing. He pulled her tighter to him but it didn't feel like enough. Piper straddled him, Logan hands gripped her hips and her wrapped around his neck never once breaking their kiss.

She ground her lower body against his and he arched on extinct to meet her body. It's been a long year and a half for him and he really wanted her now more than ever. He didn't think this feeling would ever go away. Him wanting her, wanting to be a part of her.

Katie was tired of waiting in her room and started to get hungry and since she didn't hear any screaming she thought it was pretty safe. She was wrong.

"No sex on the couch." She yelled and covered her eyes.

That halted any other movements from the couple. Piper laid her head on Logan's shoulder as she panted and had to slow her breathing.

Logan groaned in frustration at being interrupted. But it was probably for the best that it was Katie and not Mama Knight.

Cole woke up disoriented from his slumber and he started crying and yelling.

"Thanks, Katie." Piper blew out a breath and moved off Logan.

"Not my fault you guys tried to have sex in the living room." Katie replied.

"She meant waking up Cole." He countered, reminded the fourteen year old of the baby.

Piper moved to get up but Logan's hand on her thigh. She looked at him quizzically.

"Let me do it." He said.

She leaned back into the couch, watching him as he walked over to the crying Cole. He picked him up as gently as he could.

"There now, Cole." Logan whispered softly. "It's okay. Did the big bad Katie wake you up?"

Cole stopped crying when Logan picked him up. As if he instantly recognized who he was. He stared up at him with big brown eyes, as if he wanted to remember every feature on Logan's face.

"Oh, aren't you a good boy." he cooed. "I'm your daddy and I promise I'm never leaving you."

Piper watched the moment as father met his son for the first time. It was long overdue.

Cole smiled up at him, as if he understood who the person arms he was in truly was. Logan had tears in his eyes as he held his son in his arms for the first time. And in this moment he knew that his life was changed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's taken me so long this month but here is the first chapter of the New Year! One of the reason it took so long was because I was having a little writer's block for this chapter but I'm really proud of this chapter.**

**I hope the New Year has treated you all well so far. I'm dealing with life and the lessons it teaches you. It's all a part of growing up I guess. **

**Leave a review, follow, favorite the story or even go back and read the adventures of Big Time Spies. Criticism is welcome. Hope you guys like it!**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	9. Santa's Workshop

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Time Rush characters, or Piper, Lila, Mel and Erika.  
**

Logan wanted to get Cole's picture with Santa today. And since it was Christmas Eve they had to be at the mall as soon as it opens before the lines get too crazy. They were starting slow again and this was the first thing for them to do as a family. I was more worried about what Gustavo would say when he found out, hell, what Griffin would say. I didn't want Logan to stop making music he loved because of us.

Piper went and picked up Logan from his house. He had wanted to wait before telling his parents about getting back together with her yet or about Cole. He said he wanted to have them for himself for a little, since he already had to share her with Mama Knight, Katie, the rest of the band and her spies.

On one hand, she could see his point. For the last year and a half, she was both parents to Cole and only had a small group of people that actually wanted to help her and show her she couldn't do it all by herself. She had to forget that she was a woman, with desire and focus all her love and time on Cole. Well, she could still give Cole her love and time, but she could also give Logan that desire and her love to.

Logan ran into the car as soon as she pulled into the driveway.

"Well, that was fast." Piper commented.

"I didn't want my mom to ask too many questions." Logan answered.

Piper nodded and pulled out of his driveway towards the mall. She tried to keep a show of indifference but Logan could still feel the tension radiating from her.

He place his hand over hers. She didn't turn her head to look at him because she had to stay focus but she did watch him out of the corner of her eye.

"I know your upset that I don't want to let my parents know. I mean my mom would probably freak but then she'd come around. My dad on the other hand..."Logan shook his head at the image he pictured of the way his dad would act. "My dad would just ruin everything. Its not that I don't want to tell them because I do and I'm not ashamed of you and Cole. I could never be ashamed of either of you."

Piper sighed. "But what about when the world finds out. We are about to enter a mall that mostly will have teenagers doing last minute shopping in your hometown and you are a part of Big Time Rush. What are you going to do then, when the record company finds out?"

"I'm never going to be ashamed of you. If the world does find out, we will deal with it together." Logan squeezed her hand.

Piper eyes glistened and she came to a stoplight. She turned to look at him. "You mean it?"

"Of course, I mean it. You two are the most important people in my life. And I'm sure once Gustavo stops yelling and calms down, Griffin's PR team can help us put a positive spin on this. Because unlike most stars that get girls pregnant when they are young, we are in love." Logan said. "And we can take care of our son. And by doing that, we are going to get a family photo with Santa."

Piper laughed and once the light changed to green and made her way towards the mall's parking lot.

"God, when did I become so emotional. That's not me." Piper spoke.

"Probably the same time you gave birth to our son." Logan replied. "I don't mind this Piper though because I know exactly what your feeling and I don't have to guess."

"Well, its not natural to be this emotional. I was a spy for chrissakes." Piper retorted.

"And now your a mom. It changes things." Logan said.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

She found a spot. She got out and asked Logan to unstrap Cole while she got his stroller for her. She pushed the stroller into the mall as they made their way to the center of it. Where Santa's workshop photobooth was set up for parents and their kids. It wasn't a long line so they were able to reach Santa quickly.

"Okay Cole, I need you to be good for Santa. Mommy and Daddy will be right here." Piper said softly to Cole as she lifted him from the stroller and placed him in Santa's lap. "Take the picture quickly. He's not use to strangers holding him." Piper instructed the elf behind the camera.

Logan and Piper stood and leaned close on either side of Santa's chair so they could get their family picture.

As soon as the flash from the camera went off, Cole started crying.

Logan took his son in his hand and bounced him lightly to assure him everything was okay. "Someone seems grumpy." He noted.

"Yeah, big flashes isn't good for his eyes." Piper said. "Do you want me to put him back in the stroller?"

"Can I try?" Logan asked.

Piper nodded.

Logan carried Cole to the stroller and laid him down, he had a few problems understanding the straps and buckles but he finally made the last buckle click. His smile of satisfaction was infectious because she couldn't help but smile along with him. The elf walked over and gave them their pictures.

Piper couldn't stop looking at the picture. They looked like a real family. Cole even wore a small smile on his face.

"It's official. We're a family." Logan said as he pulled her into his arms.

She wrapped her around his waist. "Yeah, we are."

"So, let's split up and do some Christmas shopping. I want to get you both something but I don't want you to see what I get you or Cole until tomorrow."

"You don't have to get me anything. You were all I wanted this Christmas." Piper stated firmly. "You can buy Cole something."

Logan kissed her forehead. "I'll be getting you both something and tomorrow how about you come over to my house so I can introduce you to my parents officially."

"Logan," Piper breathed. "I thought you weren't ready."

"After seeing that picture of all of us together, I want to tell them. After the New Year, we'll get an apartment together at the Palm Wood's. I know you said you didn't want to get married right now but living together we can still get to know one another just the same."

Piper's brain was working hard to process what Logan said.

"You want us to live together?" Piper asked, making sure this is something he really wanted.

"Yes. I know we should take this slow but I think it will be the best for us." Logan smiled at her. "Let's meet back here in say half an hour?"

Piper nodded, since he seemed determined to do some Christmas shopping without her. "Half an hour."

Piper pushed Cole's stroller around the mall, since this was her first time she had been in the mall and any time Cole made a fuss or laughed at a certain thing she would stop to let him look all he wanted. She thought maybe she should buy something for Logan and Cole, since she was here. She didn't know what to get Logan. I mean besides the obvious things but then she found something in two store that she knew Logan would like and at the same time something Cole can have for years and years and pass on to his children too.

Once she made her purchases, she went back towards Santa's Workshop and she saw Logan standing near the tree talking with the same girl for yesterday. She wanted to throw it off as coincidence but she didn't really believe in it. One thing about being a spy, when things seem to much of a coincidence, it's time to call for backup.

She walked towards the two.

Logan turned as if sensing them. He gave her a smile and it soothed some of the tension in her. She wasn't jealous, cautious yes. Jealous, no.

"Hey, Piper. This is Raina. Raina, this is my girlfriend Piper." Logan made the introductions between the two.

Raina gave Piper a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you two."

Raina's eyes went down and she saw the stroller. "Who's this little guy?"

"This is Cole." Piper said, no really wanting to tell this other girl about her son but she didn't have a choice. "I saw you yesterday, right?"

"Well, from afar I guess." Raina answered. "We never actually talked."

Cole started crying. "He must be hungry but I left his bag in the car because I didn't think we'd be here that long." Piper informed them both.

"We better get going." Logan said. "Have a Merry Christmas, Raina."

"Merry Christmas, Logan. And Piper and Cole." Raina added.

Piper and Logan got back to the car as soon as possible and she started to warm it up and gave Cole his pacifier to calm him down.

"I just remembered that I forget something at the store. Would you mind if I ran back in to get it?" Logan asked her.

"No, just hurry back." Piper said, going through her head a list of things she needed to get done.

Logan raced out of the car and back into the mall. The car had just started getting warmer when Logan came back to the car.

"Did you get what you forgot?" Piper asked him as she pulled out of her spot.

"Absolutely." Logan replied. "So, I was hoping that we could do lunch and maybe an afternoon at the park."

"I'd like that. But I need to pump some breast milk for Cole first before we go because it's too cold outside for him to do it from me." Piper said.

"So, you do have him drinking breast milk." Logan said. "I read it's the most effective way for a baby to have all its nutrients and its the best thing for them to have for the first six months until they are ready for more solid options. It also helps increase intelligence, lowers the risk of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, infections, diabetes and lowers the risk of lot of other things that could be harmful to the baby. It also helps mother and child have a strong bond." He finished his doctorate speech.

"Wow. You really are meant to be a doctor but I'm assuming you read this online." Piper said.

"Thank you. And yes, I did some extensive reading about infants and newborns last night." Logan explained.

"Well, I'm glad to know you are taking an interest in his health and the way I have chosen to feed him but let's never talking about my breat milk again. It seems weird to be talking about it with you like this." Piper admitted.

"I can agree to that as long as you let me watch during one of your feedings." Logan compromised.

"And why would you want to watch that?" Piper asked, confused a little.

"Because I'd like to see my son bond with his mother and it's something I've missed during the last six months." Logan looked at her and gave her his best sad face.

She caved. "Okay, I will let you watch but then I expect a back massage from you in return."

"Deal." he said.

"So, I'll drop you off at your house and then I have to go back to the bed and breakfast because that's were the pump is. Let's say in another hour we go out to lunch." Piper stated.

"Sounds like a plan."

Piper dropped off Logan at his house which had a car out front which she can assume was Mrs. Knight car and that the guys were inside waiting for Logan. When she pulled into the lot of the bed and breakfast and grabbed Cole's car seat and his diaper bag and made her way towards her room. She nodded at the nice lady who owned the place as she made her way up the stairs. She walked down the long hallway and then found a way to manuever all the things in her hands and get the door open. She set the car seat on the bed, the diaper bag on the table, her shopping bags on the floor and then walked back towards the door to close it.

She unbuckled Cole out of his car seat. She laid him down on a blanket on the floor as she pulled out her breast pumped and was able to pump two bottles for him. She had one in the mini fridge she knew that.

She crawled over to her son and the smell hit her.

"Well, aren't you stinky." Piper cooed at him. "Let's get you out of that diaper."

Piper made quick work of his clothes and grabbed diaper out of his diaper bag, wiped his butt, added the baby powder before putting a fresh diaper on him. He seemed more relax after that. She had just buttoned his tiny pants on when she heard a sudden movement behind her.

She spun around and before she could strike she felt a needle prick her skin.

"Ow." She cried out. She always hated needles. Making her even more pissed her off.

She threw her right arm out to throw a punch but it was lazy and didn't have any force behind it. She fell back onto the bed, her head feeling heavy and cloudy. Her eyes started to go unfocused as she watched someone pick up her son. She couldn't even yell as the dark started to invade her and her eyes closed.

"Piper." She heard her name but it was like trying to crawl out of mud. "Piper!" She heard this time was much clearer than the first time.

Her eyes fluttered open but she had to close them again before she opened them again. She saw Logan and the rest of the gang surrounding her.

"Oh, thank god." Erika said.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Piper asked, her voice gravelly.

"Well, when you didn't come back, I called you but you never answered. I figured something was wrong and when I had Kendall bring me here, they called the girls. I found you like this about twenty mintues ago." Logan explained.

"Piper, sweetie..."Lila said softly as she came over and kneeled by Piper. "Where's Cole?"

Piper tried to remember what happened right before she was knocked out. She remembers changing Cole's diaper and then the stinging in her arm.

"Someone took him." She whispered. "Someone took Cole."

Logan's face went completely blank, the guys had worried expressions and the girls looks between shocked and pissed.

"Who would do something like that? I mean who would want to take away Cole from you. Hurt you that badly." Carlos asked, as they all started to think.

"Tim." Piper answered.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up soon. I hope you liked it and that . Things are starting to get really tense now. I figured since you guys have been so awesome with the reviews, the alerts, and favorites you deserved a sneak peek into the next chapter. So here you go! :)**

Sneak Peek**:**

_**"Next time, I'll be the one putting a bullet in him. He might be able to escape jail but not death. He's trying to take away my family." **_

_**"She will come to me and soon. She can't afford not to." Tim said with smugness that everything was going according to plan.**_

_**"You aren't in this alone anymore. You have a family and we will defeat him together."**_

**Leave a review, follow, favorite the story or even go back and read the adventures of Big Time Spies. Criticism is welcome. Hope you guys like it!**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	10. Fighting for FamilyReality Check

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Time Rush characters, or Piper, Lila, Mel and Erika.  
**

"Piper, sweetie..."Lila said softly as she came over and kneeled by Piper. "Where's Cole?"

Piper tried to remember what happened right before she was knocked out. She remembers changing Cole's diaper and then the stinging in her arm.

"Someone took him." She whispered. "Someone took Cole."

Logan's face went completely blank, the guys had worried expressions and the girls looks between shocked and pissed.

"Who would do something like that? I mean who would want to take away Cole from you. Hurt you that badly." Carlos asked, as they all started to think.

"Tim." Piper answered.

The guys and girls packed up her and Cole's things and she checked out of her room at the bed and breakfast. She couldn't really be there anymore without having anxiety attacks, nightmares, and rage moments. They put her stuff into her car and Logan drove them to his house. His dad was still at the hospital pulling a shift, so he could have tomorrow morning off. Thankfully, his mom was out doing some last-minute shopping which game them time to figure out what to do.

"It can't be Tim; he's incarcerated." Mel countered.

"We need to reconsider that, because there's no one else I could possibly think of that would care about me now. Who'd want to hurt me this bad?" Piper replied.

"Look, I'll call the jail, where Tim is being held. If he's there, then we need to come up with another plan." Lila picked up Logan's house phone and dialed the number to the jail.

"Yes...hi, I'm calling because I'm inquiring if your inmate Tim Gregory was still there?" Lila listened and waited. "No, I haven't seen him. I have no idea where he is. Thank you for your help." Lila said, fast and then hit the End button on the phone.

"We have a big problem. Tim escaped with two other inmates two days ago." Lila explained what she learned from the guard.

"Okay, so we know Tim escaped and that he somehow knew that you'd be here." Erika started. "But the question is how did he know were you where."

"The tracker." Mel said. "Remember Piper said that she found a tracker on her car on her way here."

"Which means that Tim had been looking for you ever since he'd be in jail." Lila finished.

"But I've been so careful, even Erika couldn't find me." Piper reminded them.

"He has to have someone that's a hacker." James said.

Everyone looked up at him. He shrugged.

"What my girl is a FBI agent, I picked up a few things. That and I watch a lot of crime shows." He said, as his answer for his brilliant realization.

"Let's say Jame is right and he has a hacker even better than Erika, why didn't he strike while she was in Colorado?" Kendall asked them.

"Because he didn't just want Piper." Erika said, looking at Kendall.

"He wants Logan too." Mel added. "He knows that Piper loves Logan. In his mind, the way for her to love him is to get rid of Logan."

"Then why take Cole?" Logan asked.

"When you want to hurt someone, you take away the thing in their life that will hurt the most before taking everything else. He knew that by taking Cole first, he'd hope to start breaking her." Erika explained.

"Look, I'm going to call Headmaster Oliver and see if we can't get some back up." Lila picked up her cell.

"No."

Everyone turned to look at Piper in shock. "What do you mean, no?"

"Exactly what I said. If Tim figures out that there's going to be a team of spies around here than he could take Cole far away and would be hard to track down." Piper reasoned. "Besides, I don't want anyone else to get to him first but me."

Lila put her phone back in her pocket. "She has a point. Fine, but the only thing I brought with me was my gun."

"Yeah, mine too." Erika said.

"I brought a few of my specialty knives, star blades, and I do have my issued FBI gun but I can't use that because then it would track back to me and I'm supposed to be following the law now." Mel added in her collection.

"Wait, a second." Carlos said. "You all brought weapons on you. How is that possible? This is a vacation."

"Sweetie, we're spies. It's kind of habit." Erika informed her boyfriend.

"You used to be spies." Kendall retorted.

"The saying is, once a spy..."Lila started.

"Always a spy." The girls finished.

"I'm sorry to do this but we'll be back in a few hours okay, James and I have to help Brooke with the Christmas tree. It's apparently a tradition." Mel said as she grabbed her coat.

"Yes, it is." James responded.

"Yeah, we better head out too. Carlos's family goes to the mass and I promised that I'd go with." Erika said.

"We will be back over here no later than 9." Carlos said.

"We better head out too. We promised Katie we'd take her to the ice rink before they closed and then go to the grocery store for food." Kendall reminded Lila.

"I'm sorry Piper, but we'll find Cole soon. I know it and you'll get your chance to have a go at Tim." Lila gave her a hug as the group headed out.

Piper grabbed Cole's stuffed lion after everyone left. Logan put some of her suitcases in his room and when he came back downstairs he found her curled on the couch staring at the wall. He thought about what Erika said earlier, having lost Cole seemed to have started to break her.

He walked over and sat next to her so he was facing her. "Piper, we're going to get him back."

"It's my fault." Piper said, staring at the wall.

"No, it's not. You couldn't have known this was going to happen." Logan reminded her.

"If I wouldn't have left you in the first place, maybe things would have turned out differently." Piper's gaze moved from the wall to his eyes.

"Or he would have still tried to take Cole." Logan said.

"But I would've had more training and I could have protected him. I wouldn't have let my guard down." Piper responded, near hysterics with trying to come up with possible situations that would have prevented this.

"This is not your fault. If you want to blame somebody, blame Tim. It's his fault. He's the reason behind everything bad right now. You will not let him break you. I'll be damned." Logan snapped, letting his own fury out but now at her, towards the situation. "You're not alone anymore. You have a family and we will defeat him together. Mama Knight, Katie, Lila, Mel, Erika, Kendall, Carlos, James, and me. We're your family and I know that we will get Cole back and the three of us will be together again soon."

Piper stared at him for a long time before she spoke. "You're right. I'm a fighter. I'm stronger than this and he will not break me. I'll break him. Cole needs me. He needs us."

Logan nodded. "And he has us. We'll do whatever it takes to bring him back." Piper laid her head down in his lap and he ran his hand through his hair in a soothing manner. Now, all they needed was a plan. Piper fell asleep, letting the his fingers and humming soothe her to a restless sleep. She woke up a few hours later, still in the same spot when she heard keys in the lock.

The front door opened and he heard his parents talking as they walked into the living room.

"We're home!" Johana stated upon seeing Logan before her eyes fell on Piper, who was clutching Cole's lion in her arms, head in Logan's lap.

"And who's this?" Josh asked. Piper sat up and wiped her hand across her face hoping to look a little more presentable.

"Mom, remember that girl I fell for during the concert?" Logan started, seeing as they didn't have any choice but to tell them now.

"Yes, I remember. Is this her? The girl you've been searching for over a year to find?" Johana asked.

"Mom, Dad, this is Piper. She found me." Logan said, forcing fake enthusiasm in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell. Not exactly what I expected of a first meeting." Piper spoke but her voice was solemn.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Did something happen?" Johana asked walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Piper.

"Um...it's our..." Piper stuttered but she couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't want this to be the way she introduced the Mitchell's to their grandchild. She shook her head looked down at her lap.

Logan took Piper's hand and linked their hands.

"Dad, you might want to sit down." Logan started.

Josh looked at his son and he took from the expression on his face that what he was about to tell them would change their lives. He walked over to his chair and sat down, trying to stay as calm as possible. "Go on."

"While Piper and I were together, our last night together before she left we were...intimate." He said, choosing a word that didn't make what they shared anything less than held in the highest regard to him. "The guy that tried to kill us was obsessed with Piper and has searched for her for the last year and a half. He's escaped jail and we believe he's here in the city."

"He has plans that will take her away from me. We're not really sure what his full plan is but the endgame of it all is that he wants Piper and he now has something that we'd do anything to get back. About six months ago, Piper gave birth to a little boy. He's my son. Our son." Logan squeezed Piper's hand to reassure her that he was with her all the way.

Johana stared at the two teens in front of her as she slowly processed what he said. "Are you trying to tell us that we're grandparents?"

They nodded. "Yes. His name is Cole."

"Are you sure it's yours?" Josh asked bluntly.

"Josh?!" Johana exclaimed in shock as her head snapped over to look at her husband.

"What? I think it's a valid question. What do you really know about her? And what is going to happen with your future?" Josh questioned.

"Is that all you care about? My becoming a doctor? Do you even have real feelings at all?" Logan asked. "You don't care that I've found the girl who I love, or that you have a grandson? All you care about is me becoming exactly like you." Logan stands. "Well, if being a doctor means that I don't care about my son's feelings or dreams or his life than dad, you can keep it because I refuse."

Logan then threw the picture of him, Piper, and Cole at his father who hastily caught it in his hands. "There's your proof."

Logan grabbed his coat and slammed the front door behind him.

"Wow, they were right." Piper breathed.

"Who?" Johana asked the girl.

"He really is an ass." Piper said, gazing at Mr. Mitchell.

The old Piper was starting to appear. She had been insulted a lot over her lifetime but this was just the best of it.

"Yes, he is." Johana agreed. "Josh, our grandson is in danger and the only thing you care about is what it will do to Logan's career? One he hasn't even started yet."

"I'm sorry it's..."Josh started but quickly cut off.

"No, it's my turn to talk." Joahna stood. "You've been on Logan's case since he was born to become a doctor. Which he has said on more than one occasion that he still plans on becoming one. That's always been his dream but the band is also his dream and it's important to him. Just because he didn't attend school the same way as you did or starts college now doesn't mean he will never become a doctor. It just means that he's a teenager, well I guess he's an adult now and he can make his own choices without you trying to guilt or badger him into your way of thinking. You're just pushing him away like this."

"I just want him to be somebody. I want him to be happy." Josh said, as if they would understand where he was coming from. "When you lose focus on silly dreams you forget. Being a doctor means dedication and being in a band in a distraction. I loved playing the guitar when I was his age but my dad was right. I had to push my dreams a job for something real."

"So, you're basically trying to do what your dad did to you." Piper stated. "I get you want Logan to have a stable career, something he can count on but you say you him to be happy and be somebody that you can't see that he already is somebody. He is happy. Right now, being in Big Time Rush makes him happy but the knowledge of knowing he will eventually become a doctor in the future makes him happy to." Piper looked down at the lion in her hands before setting it next to her. "Everyone can see that he was meant be a doctor, he's very analytical, always estimating the pros and cons of things before reacting. At least with me he can be unpredictable and less controlled all the time." She laughed remembering there talks during the tour and at the hospital.

"I get where you're coming from because I can tell you love him, but Logan's is my first and my last. There's no one else in the world for me. I know he loves you too. You're his dad but you're going to have to understand that this is his life." Piper stood. "Now, I'm going to go out and look for Logan and I'll let you two discuss what you plan to do with all this information but I want my son to know its grandparents, considering you are his only grandparents."

Piper made her way towards the door but stopped in the entrance way. "Oh, yeah, and Mr. Mitchell, the next time you insult my being by doubting my feelings for your son or the paternity of Cole, I can promise you that you will not be involved in my son's life. I would usually offer to shoot you but I've changed, at least a little."

Piper grabbed her coat and made her way down the driveway. She looked up and down the street hoping for a sign as to where Logan could have gone. An indention in the snow caught her eye and when she walked to the right and towards the curb stopped her in her tracks. There two slide marks that were out-of-place in the snow because along them where multiple footprints.

She got a bad feeling in her stomach. She turned to go back into the house and call the girls when the mailbox caught her attention. The red flag was up meaning there was mail to be taken. She opened the flap and pulled out a brown envelope with something inside it.

Yeah, things we're going from bad to worse.

X~X It Takes Three X~X

"Would you shut that baby up?" Tim yelled, as the cries from the baby seemed to get louder.

"I don't know what you expect from me. I changed the kid's diaper, so he should be all set." His goon, Liam said.

"How about feeding the baby?" Raina offered as a suggestion.

She sat in front of the computers she had set up and monitored the cameras that she had the goons place around the warehouses on the entrances to help track anyone that came by or if their location was found.

"Did everything go as planned?" Tim asked Keller, one his_ friends_ he made in prison.

"Yes, actually he made it too easy. The boys are bringing him in now." He answered.

Tim nodded.

"Do you really think she'll come? Alone, to a place where she knows it has to be a trap." Raina commented as Liam handed her Cole and she fed him one of the bottles of milk.

"She will come to me and soon. Per the envelope we left in the Mitchell's mailbox, she can't afford not to. We have the things that mean the most to her in life." Tim said with smugness that everything was going according to plan.

Raina didn't say anything because she would like to poke holes into Tim's plan so much but the sooner she helped him with this, she could go back to her life and pretend she was an only child.

She looked down at Cole. He drank the milk up quickly, showing a sign that he was very hungry. "Don't worry, you'll be back with your parents soon enough." She whispered.

X~X It Takes Three X~X

Lila, Erika, and Mel showed up with the guys but she asked that they stay and talk with Logan's parents to give them some time to work out a plan. However, she did have James and Carlos bring up her trunk into Logan's room.

She set the enevelope on top of the trunk and placed the contents on top. There was a burner phone, a picture of Cole with a time stamp on it and Logan's cell phone.

Piper stared at the items as if expecting to come up with an answer just by looking at them.

"What do you want to do?" Lila asked.

"I want to put a bullet in something." Piper replied, rolling her shoulders back.

"Save it until we find Cole and Logan." Mel said.

"So, he gave us Logan's phone so we couldn't track the location and he left the phone so that the call can't be traced back to him, leaving you with no other option than to follow his instructions." Erika stated as she started to pace.

Piper looked over at Cole's lion and she started to think.

"Cole," she muttered to herself. "Cole."

Lila looked at her. "Yes, we're going to get Cole back."

She shook her head. "No, I put a tracker in his diaper bag."

The three girls looked at her. "Brilliant!"

"I was going to say, paranoid, but in this case great job." Mel commented.

Piper pulled out her phone and started the app as it located the tracker. "It seems like it's just outside of the town."

Erika opened her laptop. "Give me the address."

Piper read the address off and Erika pulled up the blueprints and virtual schematics.

"Okay, the building has three entrances, front, back and side. It's two stories. There are some blind spots inside but I have a feeling that he has camera's around this place."

"Why do you think that?" Mel asked.

"He was able to find Piper when even I couldn't and put a tracker on her car. He's capable of having cameras around so he's not caught by surprise. He still wants Piper." Erika informed them.

"Okay, so does this place have vents?" Lila figured that that there wouldn't be any camera's set in that direction.

Erika looked at the schematics. "Okay, yes, I found one that will take us through the building without having to be seen."

The phone rang. Everyone's gaze stared at it.

Piper took a deep breath before answering. "Tim."

"Oh, my dear Piper. You've certainly grown up the last eighteen months. Having a kid, I hear does that to you." Tim said as if he was in no hurry.

"What do you want? You've taken my son and his father."

"I want you of course. Only you. If you come alone, then no harm will come to your son or his father for that matter, as long as you come to me willingly." Tim responded.

"I want proof of life. I need to know that both my son and Logan are alive." Piper stated

"Well, Cole is sleeping right now so I don't plan on waking him up. The lungs on that kid is astonishing. But I can prove Logan's alive." Piper heard a shuffling of feet, clanks of metal and a door opening.

"Piper?" Logan's voice came over the phone.

"Oh, thank god." Piper said. "I promise I'm coming for you both."

"No, Piper, don't come here. It's a trap." After he said that she heard a smack and groan come through the phone.

"You've got your proof. Now, you have extactly one hour to get 19 Old Man's Rd. Any tricks, cops, or spy friends seen and well, you'll have to live with the consequences." Tim said before hanging up.

Piper threw the phone at the wall and it broke apart.

"I have one hour to get to the place. If he sees any cops, spys or tricks that I'll have to live with the consequences."

"It's a trap." Mel reminded her.

"I know. But that is my son and boyfriend in there right now and I don't care if it's a trap. I won't be the reason they die." Piper said firmly as she opened up the trunk. She pressed on of the outside metal buttons on the trunk and panel slid down and inside the secret compartment was a few knives, explosives and guns.

The girls gawked at the treasure trove she had hidden.

"I might not be a spy anymore but I'm not stupid to believe that I wouldn't need these things anymore." Piper placed a few of the mini explosives into her bra since she knew they would check her for weapons, no one is going to cup her breast.

"We're coming with you." Lila said.

Piper put two knives into her boots and one gun behind her back and another within the back of her bra strap.

"You don't even have your weapons on you." She reminded them.

"We can get them. We can't let you go in there by yourself. We're still a team." Mel replied.

"This time I'm going to be putting a bullet in him. He's trying to take away my family." She sighed before looking at their determined faces. "Fine. You've got thrity minutes to get back here or I'm leaving without you." She conceded.

They nodded and headed downstairs and out. She closed the trunk and grabbed her jacket, headed down the stairs and stopped into the living room to let the Mitchell's know that she'd bring their son back when Josh stopped her from saying anything. She was surprised to see James and Kendall sitting there though.

"Piper, I owe you a big apology." Josh said as he looked up from the pictures in his hand. "Cole, looks just like Logan did at that age. I'm sorry I insulted you. You see Logan is our only child and I've always wanted what's best for him. It was a proud day when he told me he wanted to be a doctor like me. This was something I could share with him. But I've seen that I've only been driving him crazy and that's not what I want. I want you and Cole to be apart of our lives and be apart of our family. We'd be honored if you'd be apart of our family."

Piper gave him a soft smile because she could tell he meant every word he said. "I'll bring them home and we can have our first Christmas together as a family." She said lightly and it worked to lighten the mood.

She walked out the door and got into her car. She know's what she told the girls but she couldn't wait for them. She had to finish this to save the two people she loved the most. She'd enter the lion's den by herself.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up soon. I hope you liked it and that . Things are starting to get really tense now. Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews, the alerts, and favorites.**

**Leave a review, follow, favorite the story or even go back and read the adventures of Big Time Spies. Criticism is welcome. Hope you guys like it!**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	11. Logan's View

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Time Rush characters, or Piper, Lila, Mel and Erika.  
**

**LPOV**

After closing and locking the house door, I took Piper's suticases upstairs to my room. I came back downstairs and found her curled on the couch, holding Cole's stuffed lion in her hands and staring straight at the wall. I started to think about what Erika had said eariler about Tim having taken Cole, he was in a way trying to break Piper.

I walked over and sat next to her that, so that I was in her line of sight. "Piper, we're going to get him back."

"It's my fault." Piper said, staring at the wall.

"No, it's not. You couldn't have known this was going to happen." I reminded her.

"If I wouldn't have left you in the first place, maybe things would have turned out differently." Piper's gaze finally moved from the wall to look at me.

"Or he would have still tried to take Cole."

"But I would've had more training and I could have protected him. I wouldn't have let my guard down." Piper responded, near hysterics while she tried to make sense of things I assumed.

"This is not your fault. If you want to blame somebody, blame Tim. It's his fault. He's the reason behind everything bad right now. You will not let him break you. I'll be damned." I snapped, letting my own anger out but now at her, but towards the situation we had to face together. "You're not alone anymore. You have a family and we will defeat him together. Mama Knight, Katie, Lila, Mel, Erika, Kendall, Carlos, James, and me. We're your family and I know that we will get Cole back and the three of us will be together again soon."

Piper stared at me for a long time before she spoke again, "You're right. I'm a fighter. I'm stronger than this and he will not break me. I'll break him. Cole needs me. He needs us."

I smiled at her as I nodded, because this was the Piper I fell for. "And he has us. We'll do whatever it takes to bring him back."

Piper laid her head down in my lap and I ran my hand through her hair in a soothing manner. Now, all we needed was a plan. Piper fell asleep under my caress or it was because I started humming softly to soothe her at least to take some of her pain away for a short while. I ended up falling alseep myself but I woke before her. I had plan to get up and make her something to eat since I knew she probably hadn't ate yet when she woke up breaking me from my inner musing.

We both heard the keys in the front door and I felt her tense at first but upon hearing my parent's voices I knew there was no other time or way around it. We needed to tell his parents everything.

I heard the front door open as my parents voices started moving closer towards the living room.

"We're home!" Johana announced as she saw me but then her eyes moved towards Piper, who was clutching Cole's lion in her arms, her head still in me lap.

"And who's this?" Josh asked.

Piper sat up when my dad spoke and wiped her hand across her face I guess trying not to look so sad.

"Mom, remember that girl I fell for during the concert?" I started, seeing as we didn't have any choice but to tell them now.

"Yes, I remember. Is this her? The girl you've been searching for over a year to find?" Johana asked, her voice cool but not unkind.

"Mom, Dad, this is Piper. She found me." I said, seeing as I tried to sound enthusiastic, but not because I wasn't because what I would have to tell them afterwards would cancel out the good feeling I am feeling.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell. Not exactly what I expected of a first meeting." Piper spoke but her voice was solemn.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Did something happen?" Johana asked walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Piper.

"Um...it's our..." Piper stuttered but she couldn't finish her sentence. She shook her head looked down at her lap.

My heart broke slowly as I watched her try to break the news to his parents about their grandson but I knew that this wasn't the way she wanted to be introduced to his parents, not because of something tragic that shook us both to our core. I took a deep breath to calm myself enough to be able to explain what was happening. I took her hand and linked our fingers to show her that I would tell my parents.

"Dad, you might want to sit down." I said.

His dad stared at him as if assessing how serious the situation was, and he seemed to understand that this is something that he needed to sit down for. My dad walked over to his favorite chair and sat down, and even I could tell he was trying to come off as cool and unmoved but the slight niggle of his eyebrow gave him away. "Go on."

"While Piper and I were together, our last night together before she left we were...intimate." I said, choosing a word that didn't make what we shared anything less than something was the most important memory to me. "The guy that tried to kill us was obsessed with Piper and has searched for her for the last year and a half. He's escaped jail and we believe he's here in the city."

I continued when my parents didn't say anything. "He has plans that will take her away from me. We're not really sure what his full plan is but the endgame of it all is that he wants Piper and he now has something that we'd do anything to get back. About six months ago, Piper gave birth to a little boy. He's my son. Our son." I squeezed Piper's hand to reassure her that I am with her through all of this and that nothing will change that.

His mom stared at us as she wrapped her head around what I just said. "Are you trying to tell us that we're grandparents?"

We nodded. "Yes. His name is Cole."

"Are you sure it's yours?" His dad asked bluntly.

"Josh?!" His mom exclaimed as she looked over at her husband.

"What? I think it's a valid question. What do you really know about her? And what is going to happen with your future?" His dad questioned.

That is it. I had enough and I was tired of holding my tongue for my dad. "Is that all you care about? My becoming a doctor? Do you even have real feelings at all?" I asked. "You don't care that I've found the girl who I love, or that you have a grandson? All you care about is me becoming exactly like you." I stood up because sitting wasn't getting my point across fully. "Well, if being a doctor means that I don't care about my son's feelings or dreams or his life than dad, you can keep it because I refuse."

I pulled out the picture we took early and threw it at my dad, who hastily caught it in his hands. "There's your proof."

I grabbed my coat and stomped out of the house in frustration. Dammit, I couldn't believe I went off on my dad like that. Not that he didn't deserve everything I said and I ment it. Maybe being a doctor wasn't the best future for me if I was going to drive Cole as crazy as my dad is driving me. I'm nineteen now and I'm still letting my dad run my life.

I was too preoccupied in my own thoughts to see the van pull up behind me as I made my way down the the driveway to my car. I heard a door opening but was too preoccupied in my own thoughts to register my surroundings when I felt a cloth over my mouth and an arm locked across my chest. I struggled but the more I struggled the more I inhaled and before I knew I started to see black spots in front of my eyes and my body felt heavy.

All I could think of as everything went black that I hoped Piper would forgive me.

X~X It Takes Three X~X

When I woke up, my hands were tied behind my back and I was lying in a moving van. I blinked a few times as to see if there was something I could use to get out of these ties but my search came up empty. I just had to wait and see where they were taking me.

Soon as the van came to a halt, I was being holsted up and pushed into some old warehouse. There were about a dozen other guys there on the lower level. I was being pulled upstairs. And then I was face to face with Tim. I lunged towards him but the hand around my arm pulled me up short.

"Temper, temper. You've certainly lost that calm exterior haven't you Logan?" Tim asked in a taunting manner.

"I swear if you hurt my son, I will kill you." I replied.

"Now, why would I hurt him? Though his constant crying did get on my nerves but once he had his bottle he was happy." Tim announced. "I can show you to him if you'd like."

I looked at him trying to determine if it was a trick or not.

Tim spun in place and started walking down the hall. I was dragged to follow him. It seemed they were really going to keep an eye on me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. He had to refrain form snorting. It wasn't me they really had to worry about because when Piper got here, there was going to be blood shed, of that I had no doubt.

Tim gestured for Logan to walk in the room. The hand around my arm released and I stepped into the room. A shiver ran through me as I saw my son in the hands of Raina in front of a row of computers.

"As you can see he is in safe hands. I know you've already had the pleasure of meeting my sister." Tim introduced.

"Sister?" I choked out.

"Sorry, Logan. Know I never wanted to be a part of this to begin with." Raina stated.

"Then why did you?" I asked, feeling betrayed a little.

"I was only supposed to figure out where she was and then after, I was blackmailed. I have a good job back home and I want to keep it." Raina spoke barely looking at him.

"As cute as this scene is, I only said I would show you your son." Tim reminded them and walked away down the hall. I was pulled roughly out of the room and trekked behind him before being manhandled into a room and pushed into a chair. They wrapped a chain between the tie and connected it to the wall.

I looked around, no windows, a bed, and this chair and a bucket in the corner. Well they thought of everything haven't they, I thought sarcastically.

"Should I call Piper now?" Tim asked rhetorically.

I glared at him. I try to see if there was a way to loosen the pressure from the tie but it only made it tighten more around my wrist. The only way I was getting out was if someone cut the ties. Which means that Tim really had no intention of letting me out of this alive. God, if you get me, Piper and Cole out of this alive, I swear I will make up with my dad, and I will marry Piper and keep her happy, I prayed silently. Technically, it was more of a vow than anything.

"I want you of course. Only you. If you come alone, then no harm will come to your son or his father for that matter, as long as you come to me willingly." Tim responded into the phone. "And once I have her, you'll be of no use to me but don't worry, I promise that I'll take care of Cole like he was my own.

Damn, I must have been thinking hard that I didn't even notice he was on the phone.

"Well, Cole is sleeping right now so I don't plan on waking him up. The lungs on that kid is astonishing. But I can prove Logan's alive." Tim walked over to me and placed the phone against my ear.

"Piper?" I asked into the phone.

"Oh, thank god." Piper said. "I promise I'm coming for you both." It felt good hearing her voice but I couldn't let her come.

"No, Piper, don't come here. It's a trap." As soon as the words past my lips, I was hit hard against the face, causing my head to react from the hit and bumped against the chair and a groan fell out in pain.

"You've got your proof. Now, you have extactly one hour to get 19 Old Man's Rd. Any tricks, cops, or spy friends seen and well, you'll have to live with the consequences." Tim said before hanging up. "And then I'll have no further use for you, but don't worry I'll take care of Cole as if he was my own."

I thrashed against my restraint just wish I could wrap my hands around Tim's neck. "I swear this time you won't be leaving alive."

"You know it would be easier to take your threats seriously if you weren't chained to a wall." Tim said, with a sneer before leaving the room.

The door closed with a resounding click and all I could do was stare at it.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, where have I been for the last two months, well, I got my finger caught in my car door, had to go to the emergency room and where a splint for almost seven weeks, and it made a lot of stuff harder to do especially since it was with my writing hand and it made it hard to type with it on without feeling like a giant. But I hope you liked Logan's side of things, I promise to update really soon.**

**Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews, the alerts, and favorites.**

**Leave a review, follow, favorite the story or even go back and read the adventures of Big Time Spies. Criticism is welcome. Hope you guys like it!**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


End file.
